A Wrinkle In Time
by MrIntel
Summary: [COMPLETE] During the summer after Harry’s fifth year, he visits the Burrow to find out about a mysterious gift given by Ginny Weasley. When the gift’s powers are revealed, Harry and Ginny decide to use it to finally give Harry what he has always want
1. The Mysterious Present

A/N: Dedicated to Jo, whose fiction "Past and Presents" inspired me to write fan fiction. Thanks, Jo! Thanks are also in order to Lucyjekyll, whose amazing beta work made this story transform from a fun tryst into a serious piece of fluff. You rock, Lucy!  
  
Chapter One – The Mysterious Present  
  
Harry Potter slammed into the hard ground and fell against his battered school trunk. His gangly sixteen-year-old frame faltered inelegantly as he struggled to find his balance. Shaking his head to recompose himself, Harry remembered why he hated traveling by Portkey. Just as he was about to regain his balance, he was knocked to the ground again by a blur with bushy brown hair.   
  
"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione anxiously. She had just come barreling from the Burrow's front door. "It's so good to see you again! How have you been?" Her grip tightened around him as she spoke breathlessly into his chest. She continued to hug him, and Harry had difficulty getting enough air.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Hermione, but I can't...seem to...breathe...properly..." replied Harry, between labored breaths.  
  
"Oh...sorry." She jumped off Harry immediately and ducked her head away to hide a blush. Just as Harry was getting up, Ron appeared and clapped him into a manly hug that once again left him breathless.  
  
"Good to see ya, mate!" said Ron, as he slapped Harry's back enthusiastically. "We were wondering when you'd show up. Looks like Dumbledore finally realized that you needed to come to your real home, eh?"  
  
"Reckon so. It's good to be here, Ron. I don't know if I could stand another minute at the Dursleys'." Harry momentarily reflected on his relatives with bitterness, and then he shook the thought away and gestured to his belongings. "I could use a spot of help with these."   
  
"Right," said Ron, and he grabbed one of the trunk's handles. "Did you hear about the Cannons' new roster this year?" The conversation focused on Quidditch as they proceeded into the Burrow, Hermione taking up the rear with Hedwig's cage.  
  
*  
  
The boys were enjoying a game of Exploding Snap in the living room. Ron was just about to lay down a card when the stack burst into flames, singing his eyebrows and blackening his face. "Bloody hell..." muttered Ron under his breath. "How come you never get burnt, Harry?"  
  
Harry chuckled silently to himself and shook his head. "I'll let you get revenge on me with a game of chess later."  
  
Mrs. Weasley's voice carried into the living room. "Harry! Ron! Go get cleaned up for dinner."  
  
"All right," said Ron to Harry. "But don't expect any mercy." Then to his mother he said, "We're coming, Mum."   
  
*  
  
They were almost done with dinner when Harry noticed several things out of the ordinary. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were speaking to each other in hushed but urgent tones. Unfortunately, the regular dinner banter was keeping him from hearing what they were saying. He also realized that someone had never shown up for dinner, and it was very important that he talk with that someone about one of his birthday presents. He unconsciously felt his jeans pocket to find a now familiar lump there. Ever since Pigwidgeon had delivered the present yesterday, he had been mystified about why Ginny Weasley would send him a rock for his birthday. It was nice as far as rocks go, but the smooth green stone was stunningly ordinary to his mind. Had he done something to offend her? Now she seemed to be avoiding him, as he sat at the dinner table wondering what he could do to win her friendship back.  
  
His fifth year had allowed him opportunity to increase his friendship with many people at Hogwarts. He had become especially close with certain members of the defense club that he and Hermione had started. Ginny seemed to be a good friend, especially after what happened to Mr. Weasley and what they went through together in the Department of Mysteries. Harry thought that things were going pretty well between himself and the youngest Weasley, as Hermione had even told him that Ginny had been over her crush on him for months.  
  
"Harry, pass the rolls, mate." Ron's voice broke through Harry's thoughts, and as he passed the rolls, he finally caught some of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's conversation.  
  
"...didn't want anyone to know, dear." Harry noticed Mr. Weasley glancing at the others at the table through the corner of his eye as he said this. "If what she believes is true, she could have every Death Eater in the country following her. We can't tell anyone, especially Harry. At least not yet."  
  
"I know, Arthur, but she's my baby, and I can't help but try to protect her." Mrs. Weasley could barely keep her voice steady, but she stopped speaking abruptly as Mr. Weasley caught her hand and nodded at Harry. They must have noticed that Harry wasn't eating, because they stopped their conversation.  
  
Whatever Ginny was hiding, Harry needed to find out, especially if she was going to get in trouble over it. What in the name of Merlin could Ginny know that would cause Voldemort's followers to go after her? No matter what it was, Harry was sure that it had something to do with him, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.  
  
*  
  
After helping clear the table, Harry and Ron started a game of chess in the living room. Harry was losing spectacularly to Ron as he tried to get his mind off the elder Weasleys' conversation. Just as Ron was about to move his knight in for the kill, the front door burst open, and a soaking wet Ginny Weasley entered the room.  
  
"Ginny dear, is that you?" called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, Mum, I'm home." Ginny glanced at Harry and nervously removed her sopping wet cloak and shoes. As she made her way to the entryway, Mrs. Weasley reached out a hand to stop Ginny from climbing the stairs. Then she used a spell to dry her off and enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"We were getting a bit worried, dear. I hope whatever you were after was worth being out in the rain." Mrs. Weasley's eyebrows rose in question as she looked at her daughter. Ginny avoided her gaze and started up the stairs for her room.   
  
Turning around, Ginny said, "I'll have to sort some of it out in this book first." She held up a large, dilapidated tome in explanation and resumed tramping upstairs.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed heavily as she glanced at the boys, and then marched back into the kitchen to finish the dishes.  
  
"What was that all about, Ron?" asked Harry, fixing his gaze upon his friend across the chessboard from him.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, myself. Ginny has been acting a bit odd for a while now. I've caught her and Mum whispering to each other a bunch, and she always goes off somewhere just before supper." Ron started to clear off the chess pieces, which were busy congratulating each other on a fine game.  
  
"When did this start?" asked Harry, intent on getting as much information as he could from Ron.   
  
"About two weeks ago, I think. She doesn't fancy me marking her every move, you know."  
  
"Well, I've got something I wanted to ask her anyway, so I'll try to find out for myself." Harry got up and started for the stairs, when Ron called out to him.  
  
"Be careful, mate. She's been a bit on edge whenever anyone has asked her anything about it."  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. I can take care of myself," Harry called over his shoulder.  
  
Reaching the landing where Ginny's room was, Harry paused and considered how he was going to broach the subject with her. He wanted to find out how he had offended her enough to get a rock for a birthday gift, but he also wanted to know why Voldemort would be interested in her.  
  
Steeling his resolve, Harry knocked on the partially opened door, which opened a bit more from the force of his knuckles.  
  
"Come in, Harry," called Ginny from her bed.  
  
As Harry entered, he realized that he had never been in her room before. It was neatly organized, with a narrow entryway that opened into a sparsely decorated, brightly lit area. A small closet was situated on the immediate right, with a simple bed in the far right corner and a beat up chest of drawers at its foot. In between the closet and bed stood a desk with a few stacks of parchment, quills, inkbottles, and books.   
  
Focusing his eyes on Ginny, Harry asked, "How did you know it was me?"  
  
Smiling up at him, she said simply, "No one else but you would knock."  
  
"Oh." He made for the chair by the desk, but Ginny caught his attention and motioned for him to sit on the bed. Flushing a little at the thought of being on her bed, Harry hesitated but sat down anyway, making sure to sit as far from her as possible.  
  
"Look, Ginny, I need to ask you something about my birthday present," he started, but she cut him off.  
  
"I meant to tell you, Harry, but I didn't know much about it, either."  
  
Harry furrowed his brow in confusion and tried to get some insight into her words by looking at her expression. "Well, I was wondering what I did to offend you."  
  
Now Ginny's brow was furrowed, and she asked, "What do you mean? I'm not mad at you."  
  
"Oh, well, you've never given me a present before, and while I'm grateful to get anything from you, it seemed a bit odd to get a rock. I mean it's a nice rock and everything, but I just thought that I must have made you angry, or you would have given me a card or something...." Harry was rambling, but he couldn't seem to get his thoughts in order. Ginny, however, was giggling and looking at him through scrunched-up eyes.  
  
"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry if I didn't explain anything in my letter, but like I said, I didn't know anything about it then. In fact, I only just found confirmation in this book. See for yourself." She plopped the open book in his lap and pointed at one of the entries. It had a diagram of a stone that looked exactly like the one in his pocket. The entry was entitled "Wishing Stones."  
  
"Wishing stones are extremely rare magical objects that were created by the light wizard Merlin. No one knows how they were created, but history tells us that there were only twenty-four made before his death. Of the twenty-four, twenty were used by Merlin himself in his battles with two dark wizards. Three of the four remaining stones were destroyed to keep them out of the control of Grindelwald in 1942. The last stone is rumored to be lost and was last seen in the hilt of Godric Gryffindor's sword just before Godric's death.  
  
"The wishing stones were created to allow the holder a single wish, but could only be used to complete tasks that would otherwise be performed magically. They could not be used to kill, nor could they bring back anyone who had been killed. Upon the successful completion of a wish, the stone became unusable and disappeared."  
  
Harry read through the entry twice before he looked up at Ginny, his eyes wide with wonder. Pulling the stone from his pocket, he asked her, "Is that what this is? A wishing stone?"  
  
Ginny stared unblinkingly into his eyes and nodded twice, a small grin forming on her lips. "I'm pretty sure now, but I didn't want anyone else to know. With owl post being watched, I didn't want to say anything before you got here."  
  
"But Ginny...." His eyes were still wide and searching. "Where did you find it, and why did you give it to me?"  
  
Ginny's eyes fell to her hands, which were now twisting in her lap. Harry thought he detected a twinge of pink on her ears, but her head shot back up, and she pinned him with her eyes. All pretence of shyness was now gone from her face. "Harry, I have an idea, but you need to hear me out before you say anything. I need you to understand that this stone could change the course of the war if Voldemort got his hands on it."  
  
"All right, but don't leave anything out." Harry felt uncomfortably warm and a little bit nervous about what she was about to tell him.  
  
Ginny took the book from Harry's hands and placed it on the desk. Moving closer to him, she kept eye contact as she explained how she found the stone.  
  
"Well, you remember the Chamber of Secrets, of course." Harry nodded. "After you destroyed the diary...." She stopped talking at this and looked as though she couldn't breathe, but quickly recaptured her composure and continued. "I noticed that there was this stone on the floor between you and the basilisk. I guess you didn't see it, because after you helped me up, you were focused on the entrance to the Chamber. It was the only thing on the floor besides the dead basilisk, so I grabbed it and followed you out.   
  
"I kept it hidden in my sock drawer inside an old pair of socks, but I guess I forgot about it. I only found it again a week after we got back from Hogwarts, when I was running low on socks, and there it was.  
  
"For some reason, I knew that I had to give it to you," Ginny continued. "Since I didn't know what it was, and since the whole situation was really strange, I decided to ask Mum for help figuring it out. She told me to ask Mr. Glazier, one of the other wizards in the village who collects rocks, if he had seen it before. He said he hadn't, but he let me look in his library to see if there was anything about it there. That's where I was tonight, and this book is his." She finished by pulling her legs underneath herself on the bed.  
  
Harry was still confused. "So you find this stone in the Chamber of Secrets. Then you dig through loads of books to find what it is. Obviously, this is the wishing stone that was in Gryffindor's sword. It must have fallen out when I was fighting the basilisk." He said this last part almost to himself. "And you still want me to have it? You realize you could have all the money you wanted, or a new house, or...or you could be smarter than Hermione!" He grinned wickedly as he said this last bit.  
  
"Harry, I don't want any of those things. Besides, I said I have an idea for what to do with the stone. Voldemort would kill to get a hold of this." She took the stone from Harry's hands and held it up between them. "We have to use it before he can. I think you should use it for something you really want. Something you've wanted your entire life."  
  
"Wha—what's that?" Harry's face became ashen as he thought back to the Mirror of Erised. Seeing his parents was the thing he most wanted then. But what about now?  
  
"Don't you want to see your parents and get to know them?" Ginny asked incredulously. "I know that you would really like to have Sirius or your parents back, but we can't have that. I thought that since we needed to use the stone to keep it out of Voldemort's hands, and since we can't use it to kill him outright, we might as well get something else from it, something almost as good as having your father and mother. It's your birthday present, Harry. I gave it to you, and you need to decide what to do with it." Ginny's eyes were shining with unshed tears as she finished quietly.   
  
Harry was dumbstruck. How could she just give this to him? When he came into her room, he was trying to figure out what he had done to make her upset with him. Now he was wondering how she could sacrifice so much for him. How did Ginny know him so well? He knew hardly anything about her, but he knew that what he wanted most was to see his parents. Now he also wanted to somehow share this with Ginny.  
  
With a serious and thoughtful expression, he asked, "What would you wish for, Gin?"  
  
She considered him for a moment and then seemed to have an internal debate about something. At length, she let out her breath and said without wavering, "I want you to be happy."  
  
For only the second time in his life, Harry felt like someone truly cared about his happiness. Not since Mrs. Weasley held him after the third task in fourth year had he felt this loved. He just couldn't get past feeling wholly inadequate and undeserving of such attention. But if Ginny wanted him to be happy, he had an idea of how it could happen. "All right. I'm going to see my parents, but I want you to come with me."  
  
"Me?" she said, but it wasn't surprise displayed on her face. Instead, she looked happy. "Really? You mean it?"  
  
"Of course. There isn't a proper way for me to repay you for giving me this, but I reckon I have to start somewhere." Harry got off the bed and began to turn for the door, when he stopped.  
  
"We better get to sleep. Let's try it tomorrow, after we've worked out what exactly we're going to wish for." He turned back to face her, bent down impulsively, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Gin. This is the best birthday present I've ever had." With that, he left a very shocked but happy Ginny Weasley to her thoughts and went upstairs to Ron's room. 


	2. Making Plans and Finding Feelings

Chapter Two – Making Plans and Finding Feelings

  


Harry woke up early the next morning in anticipation of making his wish. The sun was just lightening the sky in the east as he crept out of bed. He tried to stay quiet so he didn't wake Ron, but Ron wasn't in bed, either. Harry shrugged to himself and made his way downstairs.

As he descended the stairs, the smell of freshly baked muffins and cooking bacon assailed his nose. He breathed in deeply and then let out a contented sigh. His stomach responded with a loud growl, and he instinctively grabbed it with his hand.

"I'll assume that you're hungry, then?"

He looked up at the source of the feminine voice and noticed that it wasn't Mrs. Weasley at the stove, but Ginny. All thoughts of where Ron had got to left his mind. "Sorry," he muttered sheepishly. "I guess your cooking just brings out the worst in me."

She huffed and shot a withering glance in his direction. "Well, since you've never tasted my cooking, I don't see how you'd be one to judge." Her nose was slightly raised in the air, and a smile was barely visible through the feigned hurt on her face.

Harry popped a muffin into his mouth and devoured it quickly. "Seems okay to me. I guess I could force myself to eat it." He turned and made to get some plates from the cupboard. Before he could open the cupboard door, however, he was pelted in the head with a soft but heavy object.

"Hey! What was that for?" he shouted in mock pain. On the floor was an oven mitt with a bulge in the end. Harry picked it up and extracted a good-sized orange.

"Maybe next time you'll keep your comments to yourself, eh, Potter?" Ginny's eyes were twinkling as she set her hands on her hips, challenging him to fight back.

Massaging the back of his head, he calmly walked over to where she was standing by the sink. He placed the mitt and orange on the counter and looked directly in her eyes. Her eyes softened a little at this, and Harry almost lost his resolve. She was looking so intently back into his eyes that she didn't see his arm moving up from the sink.

In a blur, Harry launched a cup of water at Ginny's head, drenching the top half of her body. Ginny's face was frozen with shock, mouth agape, hands shaking as she wiped water from her eyes. "You. Will. Pay. Potter!" she ground out.

Harry may have been foolish enough to get Ginny worked up like this, but he wasn't stupid. As quickly as she got these words out of her mouth, he was sprinting out the back door into the garden. Much to his combined dismay and delight, he could hear her light footsteps behind him.

He made his way to an oak tree near the top of a low hill, still within the boundaries of the protective wards around the Weasleys' property. Slowing his pace to allow Ginny to catch up, he noticed that he didn't hear her footfalls anymore. Turning around, he couldn't see her at all, and his face fell with disappointment. Maybe he was too fast and she had given up. Just as he bent over to catch his breath, knowing he would have to return to face the wrath of Ginny Weasley, he heard an almighty screech behind him. The next thing he knew, he was tumbling down the hill with a pair of arms around his chest and something person-sized on his back.

As they rolled into a small hollow and stopped turning, Harry realized that he could barely make out the trees around them through his cracked glasses. As his head stopped spinning, he realized that Ginny was pummeling his chest with her fists and she was yelling at him.

"If you ever do that again, Harry Potter...." Harry started to laugh at this point and couldn't force himself to stop.

"What's this?" Ginny shouted. "Think it's funny, do you? Attacking an innocent girl and then running off into the woods!" Her face was twisted with a mixture of anger, shock, and a tiny bit of amusement.

Through his fits of laughter, Harry managed to get out a few words. "Oh, you were hardly innocent! Besides, the look on your face...priceless."

With a final punch to his ribs, Ginny sat on her backside heavily and folded her arms. Looking a bit mollified, she started in again. "I can't believe you threw water at me." She held up the still dripping ends of her hair as if to offer proof. "If any of my brothers had done that, they would be worse than dead."

Finally squelching his laughter, Harry propped himself up on his elbows and turned a serious face to her. "Well, I guess I'm lucky I'm not one of your brothers, then."

Looking equally serious, she looked at Harry and said, "Lucky for you. And me." This last bit was said in a barely audible whisper. The gravity of the moment lingered for a bit as they looked searchingly at each other.

"GINNY WEASLEY!" The booming voice of Ginny's mother made both of them jump, and the moment was extinguished. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, her finger shaking in their direction.

They immediately got up and started jogging over to the house. "Damn," Ginny muttered to herself. More loudly, she said, "We weren't doing anything, Mum, I promise." Harry just then realized that he was still in his pajamas and that they were torn and stained with grass in several places from their tumble down the hill. Ginny's dressing gown was equally mussed, and anyone could easily jump to the wrong conclusions. Harry moaned inwardly at the thought of Mrs. Weasley's disappointment if she thought he was taking advantage of her daughter.

This thought jerked something inside him. Was he taking advantage of Ginny? Over the past year, they had certainly become friendlier with each other. The incident in the Department of Mysteries had formed a bond between them, as it had for everyone who had participated. There was something about putting your life in the hands of another that did that. So what was Ginny to him? A friend, certainly, but he felt different feelings for Ginny than he did for Hermione. Hermione was like a sister to him; Ginny was....

Mrs. Weasley's voice interrupted his thoughts as they arrived at the Burrow's back door. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "I wanted to know why you left the bacon on to burn." She pointed at the smoke now billowing out of the kitchen window.

"Damn," Ginny muttered again. "I'm sorry, Mum, I guess I got a bit distracted." She glanced sheepishly at Harry, who began to turn red.

"Next time, mind the bacon first, then the boys." Mrs. Weasley winked at Harry, and he felt his legs wobble beneath him. To Ginny, she continued, "And watch your language. A girl can't expect a boy as nice as Harry to keep calling on you if you carry on like that." If it were possible to bury himself under a rock at this moment, he would have found a way. Nothing was as mortifying as being teased about Ginny by her own mother. And as he made his way into the kitchen, he decided that he definitely didn't feel like Ginny's brother.

*

Just as they were sitting down for breakfast and Harry's flushed face was returning to normal, Ron and Hermione came downstairs with distracted expressions on their faces. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other and shared a knowing smile. Harry couldn't resist and said, "Have a good lie-in, you two?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up at Harry, and she began to splutter incoherently as a flush crept up her neck. As amazing as an inarticulate Hermione was, it was nothing compared to a supremely self-satisfied Ron. He strutted to the table with a goofy grin on his face.

"So are you two finally together, then?" Ginny asked nonchalantly, as if asking the current price of flobberworm livers.

"Ever since last night," Ron proclaimed proudly. Hermione was still red-faced, but was sitting much closer than normal to Ron on the wooden bench.

"Well, it's about time. I wonder who won the bet?" Harry eyed Ginny again, and she took out a piece of parchment from her pocket. Harry could see that the parchment was blank and gave her a quizzical glance.

Ginny pretended to consult the parchment and said in a deadpan tone, "Not me. I wagered it would take them at least until Christmas this year."

"What are you on about?" Hermione went from shy to hawkish in the blink of an eye. "What bet? About Ron and me? Since when?"

"Well, since the beginning of school last year," explained Ginny. "It was Fred's idea, and everyone jumped on as soon as it was announced. We were betting on which day you would finally admit that you liked each other."

"How did you know? I mean, were we that obvious?"

Harry broke into their dialogue and said, "Between this git's jealousy and mood swings...." He gestured to Ron. "And the mooning and constant bickering, it was only a matter of time until you either killed each other or started snogging."

"Humph." Hermione crossed her arms and glanced between Ginny and Harry. "Well, it's still no excuse to break the rules and start a betting pool."

At this, all four began giggling and then finally started on their food.

After a few minutes of silent eating, Hermione asked, "Harry? What did you do to your glasses?"

He fidgeted in his seat for a second and looked down at his plate. "Nothing, I just fell down in the garden."

"Well, go and get Mrs. Weasley to fix them for you. You certainly can't see properly through those." Harry visibly relaxed and nodded meekly in response.

*

Ginny had read up on how to use the wishing stone. After breakfast, she told Harry, "We've got to be specific in how we wish for something. So if we want to see a vision of your parents, you have to say that clearly."

"I think we should do more than just see a vision of them, don't you think? I mean, what's the point of having an all-powerful wishing stone if we can't use it to its full potential?" Harry looked almost pleadingly at Ginny.

"You're right, of course, but what should we wish for?"

"We could wish for a Pensieve with all their memories in it. But there's no interaction with Pensieve memories." Harry held his head in his hands dejectedly. "What about time travel?"

"Hmmm. Isn't that dangerous? I mean, didn't Hermione have a Time-Turner in your third year? Weren't there all sorts of restrictions on it, like not being seen and all of that?" Ginny closed the book on magical stones and focused on Harry.

Harry lifted his head from his hands and blinked his eyes in thought. "Yeah, but the Time-Turner was for short turns back in time. It was a real risk to be seen by yourself, since it would cause all sorts of damage. I bet if you went back far enough, the danger would decrease."

"Well, we are going to see your parents, and they would pick up on certain similarities between you and your dad." Ginny chewed on her nails and narrowed her eyes in thought. "What other relatives do you have on your father's side?"

"None that I know of. I guess I've never really thought much about it. Professor Dumbledore said that I have to stay with a blood relative of my mother to keep the protection charm she invoked working. He never really mentioned anything about my father's family."

"Why don't you send an owl to Dumbledore and ask him? I bet you've got cousins or something out there."

"But how will finding out about long-lost cousins help us travel back in time?"

"Well, if you have a distant cousin somewhere, you could just claim that you were him and wanted to visit some of the other Potters in the world. That way, there wouldn't be any harm to interact with them."

Harry's eyes lit up as he contemplated what she was saying. "I'll get on that owl right now. You try to figure out the wording for the wish."

*

Just before lunch, a large and important-looking barn owl flew in the kitchen window and landed on Harry's shoulder. After Harry took the letter from its leg, the owl immediately took off and flew back out the window.

Harry unfolded the parchment and began reading, just as Ginny came over to see who it was from.

  
_Harry, _

Your father had many uncles and cousins, but I am afraid that they have not been heard from since your parents' wedding. There was one uncle of whom James was particularly fond. His name was Edward, but he was killed shortly after your parents died.

I believe that I can find a Potter family tree, if you would like to look at it when your return to Hogwarts this year.

As always, take care of yourself, and let me know if I can be of further assistance.

Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

  


Harry folded up the letter after Ginny was done reading it and let out a small sigh of frustration. "Well, that does us a lot of good. We can't really wait around until September with this stone just asking to be discovered."

"Don't worry," said Ginny. "It sounds like your father wasn't really close with his relatives. That means that we have a chance of concealing who we really are."

Harry got up from the kitchen table where he had been sitting and walked into the living room with an armful of food to pack for their trip. "I suppose you're right. I just don't want to mess things up for my parents. I've been thinking about this since last night, and we can't tell them that they're going to die. If Voldemort didn't die that night because of what we might let slip, who knows what destruction he could cause between then and now."

"Look, Harry. That's one of the reasons I agreed to go along with you. I know how much you want to see your parents, but I promise that I won't let you tell them anything that would be too revealing." Ginny sat on the couch next to Harry and put a hand on his knee. "I've got the wording for the wish worked out if you want to see it."

Squirming a little on the couch, Harry motioned to the parchment in her hands and said, "All right, let's see it, then."

After working through some of the details of the wish, they finished packing and went up to Ginny's room.

"All right, Harry, you take the stone in your hand and read the parchment. I'll hold your hand to make sure that we don't lose one another." Ginny fidgeted a little with her T-shirt as she said this and looked down at the bed on which they were sitting. "I've also written a note to Mum telling them what we're doing, just in case something happens."

"That sounds like a good idea. I don't want them to worry, but I know if we tell them before we go they'll forbid us from doing it."

Taking his hand, Ginny looked up to Harry's face and said, "Right then, let's get on with it."

Harry took the stone from his pocket and held onto it firmly. Looking down at the parchment on his lap, he let out a breath and began reading.

"I wish to spend one week, fifteen years in the past, with Ginny Weasley and to return to this time with her when the week is up."

The stone glowed a bright green that lit up Ginny's room, and then it disappeared. A fraction of a second later, Harry and Ginny also disappeared with a small pop.


	3. Past Encounters

Chapter Three – Past Encounters  
  
A/N: Beta read and updated 1/8/04.  
  
One second, Harry was staring into Ginny's eyes as he made his wish. The next second, he was thrust roughly against her, and the lights went out.  
  
"Ouch! Watch where you put your hands, Harry." Ginny was trying desperately to untangle herself from Harry, but there just wasn't enough room in whatever place they were stuck.  
  
"Sorry, Gin. I don't have a whole lot of options here." Red-faced, Harry tried to turn his head away from the nape of her neck, but there were clothes piled on top of them, and he couldn't move. He guessed that they must be in a closet. He was surprised that it didn't smell like mothballs, old leather, and moldy books. Then again, perhaps he was distracted by the smell of lilacs that perfumed Ginny's skin and the hint of citrus scent in her hair.  
  
He fumbled his hands in the dark and found a doorknob. He turned it quickly and pushed hard, and they both tumbled out into a hallway.  
  
After extricating themselves from piles of clothes and rolls of parchment, they stood up to evaluate their surroundings. Harry thought the hallway looked familiar, especially when he saw a picture of the two eldest Weasley kids jumping into a pond on the wall. It was one he had seen many times, and Bill couldn't have been more than ten when the picture was taken, but it looked newer to him now.  
  
"We're in the Burrow," Ginny whispered. "But it's different somehow. Let me think for a second." She screwed her brows together and tapped her finger to her lips as she worked on something in her mind. Harry was struck by how like Hermione this action was and wondered if that was where Ginny had picked it up.  
  
"I knew we should have been more specific with that wish, Harry." She grabbed Harry's arms as she said this. "We went back in time, but we didn't move from the Burrow."  
  
"So it worked?" Harry asked excitedly. "We actually went back in time?"  
  
"Yes, but like I said, it didn't take us to Godric's Hollow. We'll have to make it there on our own." Ginny glanced over her shoulder and then back at Harry's face. "That closet is where my room is in the future. Mum told me they added it when I was born, but obviously I haven't been yet."  
  
They heard a door close and a child crying downstairs. A look of panic crossed Ginny's face. "We have to get out of here without being seen," she said.  
  
Harry took the Invisibility Cloak from his backpack and draped it over them. They cautiously walked to the top of the stairs and glanced down. Nothing moved in the bright sunlight that streamed through the windows, so they crept down the stairs.  
  
When they were almost to the bottom, one of the steps gave a giant creak. They froze and looked at each other, eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Bill? Charlie? I thought you were out playing Quidditch in the paddock." A much younger Molly Weasley appeared from the kitchen, holding a toddler who was clinging to her neck. Her rounded belly told them that she was pregnant. She looked at the stairs and made to climb them, when the child began crying again.  
  
She stopped walking and began to rock the redheaded boy lightly. He cuddled up to his mother and shoved a thumb in his mouth. "There now, Ronnie, don't cry. We'll get lunch for you soon enough." With another glance up the stairs where Harry and Ginny stood, she walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Both Ginny and Harry let out breaths they hadn't realized they were holding. "That was close," said Ginny. "Ickle Ronniekins is so cute. I can't wait to tease him about that little thumb-sucking habit."  
  
Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and began walking towards the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley had just gone. "Come on, let's get out of here before your mum sees us."  
  
They walked into the kitchen and made for the back door. They were careful to keep an eye on Mrs. Weasley, who was by the sink mashing some beets in a bowl. As they waited for her to turn around so they could open the door unseen, they heard the babbling voices of two children outside.  
  
Finally getting their chance, Harry and Ginny slipped into the garden, slowly releasing the door so that it would close noiselessly. There was a brilliant sun shining in the late morning sky. All the trees and shrubs seemed so small to Harry's eyes, as he remembered his run through this very garden earlier that morning.  
  
Just as they were about to head for the road, Ginny tripped on something and grabbed Harry for balance, nearly losing the cloak that covered them. In the yard in front of them was a most curious sight. Two identical redheaded boys were chasing a garden gnome around. With a bit of teamwork, they were able to corner the gnome. One of the boys had a wand in his hand and proceeded to turn the gnome a shocking pink, complete with tutu and tiara.  
  
Stifling giggles, the two invisible teenagers moved quickly towards the edge of the property.  
  
A large crash came from the back of the Burrow as Mrs. Weasley bounded out of the house, a look of rage on her face. "Fred and George Weasley! How many times do I have to tell you to leave my wand alone? Let's hope the Improper Use of Magic Office thinks I'm the one who's been turning garden gnomes into ballet dancers. If you can't stop torturing those poor creatures, I'll have to lock you away in your room."  
  
The sound of the twins' muffled laughter was broken when one of the boys said, "But Mum, we like to pway with the funny men."  
  
Just as the voices were about to die away, Harry and Ginny heard one last thing. "It's no joking matter, George. And Fred, please stop picking your brother's nose."  
  
Writhing with a fresh set of suppressed giggles, Harry and Ginny finally reached the road that led into Ottery St. Catchpole. "So now that we've made it out of there in one piece, how do we get to Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked. "Come to think of it, I really don't know exactly where it is."  
  
Ginny took off the cloak and handed it to Harry. "How about the Knight Bus?" she asked.  
  
"I've plenty of Galleons we could use to get there." He thrust his wand arm out to the side and waited for the bang that usually accompanied the large purple bus. Nothing happened. "You try it, Gin."  
  
She mimicked Harry's arm movement, but as with Harry, nothing happened.  
  
Ginny thought for a moment and then said, "Maybe the bus isn't in service yet." She grabbed Harry's hand and said, "Let's get to the village, and we can see about catching a cab. How much Muggle money do you have?"  
  
Harry held out a small wad of pound notes. "Fifty-three pounds is all I had. And to be honest, I'm lucky my Aunt Petunia didn't take it. They didn't know about the yard work I did for the Dervishes on Magnolia Crescent."  
  
"Well, we might need to stop by Gringotts to get some of our Galleons changed over. Come on, it's a bit of a walk into town."  
  
*  
  
Once Harry and Ginny arrived in the village, they called a cab and were on their way to London. The drive would take a few hours, so they decided to work out how they were going to find Harry's parents once they arrived in Godric's Hollow.  
  
"I think that we should check out the shopping area first. That way we can try to follow one of them home if we see them," Ginny said sensibly.  
  
Harry considered this for a moment and then added, "Yeah, we might need to get a hotel room anyhow, so it would be good to see what's available in town."  
  
The implications of spending the night in the same room dawned on them just then, and they both flushed a deep shade of red. "Well...I suppose we can find a room with separate beds," Harry amended, in an attempt to defuse the sudden tension.  
  
Despite his efforts, the air remained just as strained between them, and they stole furtive glances at each other. Time seemed to drag as they both tried desperately to think of something else to talk about. Finally, Ginny spoke.  
  
"There is something that I've been meaning to tell you."  
  
Harry squirmed in his seat. Surely she couldn't mean what he thought she meant? Instead of defusing the situation, her statement seemed only to intensify the uncomfortable atmosphere in the cab. Harry suddenly started sweating, and he rolled down his window a bit to let in some fresh air.  
  
Ginny continued, "Something I've wanted to tell you ever since my second year, actually."  
  
His hands began to visibly shake as he considered her words, and his mind raced with thousands of ways he could answer the impending confession.  
  
She turned to look Harry directly in the eyes. He found that he couldn't move to look away from her gaze, as she stared at him with a poker-straight expression. "I didn't send that valentine."  
  
"Y-You...WHAT?" Harry almost yelled the question at her. Of all the things that were going through his mind, this was certainly not it.  
  
The look on Ginny's face went from impassive to slightly annoyed. "There's no need to get upset. I just wanted to clear my record."  
  
Harry was still flabbergasted, but some relief began to swell up inside him. The prospect of hearing about Ginny's undying love for him was frightening. Yet at the same time, there was just a bit of disappointment lingering in his mind at what she hadn't said.  
  
"So...so who sent it?" Although Harry could care less at this point, he wanted to keep the conversation going.  
  
"I haven't a clue. Maybe it was Colin Creevey."  
  
Harry guffawed and shot Ginny a terrified look. "Why does that idea frighten me?"  
  
"I would be worried if it didn't." Ginny smirked at him as she said this. "I mean, he did chase you around with that camera all year."  
  
Still chuckling, Harry shot her an appraising glance and then said, "I just realized something, Miss Weasley."  
  
"What is that, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"I hardly know anything about you." Harry shifted slightly in his seat so that he could look at Ginny without craning his neck.  
  
Turning to face him, she pulled one leg up and rested her head on the back of her seat. "Well, then, you should ask me something."  
  
Harry considered this for a moment and then decided on an easy question to get started. "What is your favorite food?"  
  
"Baked chicken, asparagus spears, and fresh rolls." She nodded her head slightly as she finished. "How about you?"  
  
"Well, just about anything your mum cooks. But if I have to pick one thing, I guess it would be fish and chips."  
  
"Why fish and chips? That's hardly uncommon." Ginny scrunched her nose a bit, as if in disapproval of his choice.  
  
"I never got to eat it as a kid, and I always wanted to try it." Ginny nodded in acceptance of his explanation.  
  
"Ask me something else, then," she said.  
  
Feeling a little bolder, he asked, "Are you still dating Dean?"  
  
Ginny flinched a little at this and then quickly recovered by smiling at him. "I was never dating Dean. I just told that to my git of a brother so he would leave me alone about my love life."  
  
"Oh." Harry was about to say something else, but Ginny wasn't finished.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. I love Ron to death, but he can be a bit of an idiot when it comes to relationships."  
  
"Yeah, he is pretty clueless. I can't believe it took him so long to realize how he felt about Hermione. I mean, everyone else knew about it for ages...." Silence filled the air after Harry finished this sentence. Ginny was picking at the hem of her skirt and didn't look up at him. Harry realized that perhaps Ron wasn't the only clueless one when it came to girls.  
  
"So, how are you and Cho?" Ginny surprised him with this question. She had never before asked him about Cho.  
  
"We, uh.... We decided that.... Well, I don't know for sure, to tell you the truth." Why was it so hard to talk about Cho with Ginny? For Harry, it was clear that he didn't feel anything strong for Cho anymore, but for some reason he couldn't seem to tell Ginny about it.  
  
She was looking expectantly at him, as if to give him all the time he needed, but she wasn't going to let him off the hook without an explanation. "The thing is, we aren't dating. We sort of had a bad experience and stopped seeing each other. Truthfully, I feel strange around her, and I don't really care to start things up again." After saying this, it felt as though an immense weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel, Harry." He could see real empathy in her eyes as she said this. It wasn't something he was used to. Ron and Hermione were always sympathetic, but they never really understood him. Ginny did. It was a revelation in understanding, that there was at least one person who truly knew what it was like to be him. At least in this small thing.  
  
"Thanks, Gin. You don't know how good it is to share this with someone."  
  
"Any time, Harry. Any time."  
  
They locked eyes again, and somewhere in the pit of Harry's stomach a feeling of weightlessness caused him to shiver slightly. He had felt this way before, but it was different, and he couldn't figure out why. Just as he raised his hand to take Ginny's, the taxi slowed and the driver turned around.  
  
"'Ere we are. That'll be forty-eight pounds even." Harry had turned to look at the driver, and his jaw dropped at this pronouncement. His hand hung in the air between himself and Ginny, just as frozen as his mind.  
  
"H-How much did you say?"  
  
"Forty-eight pounds. And tha's lettin' you off easy. But seein' as how you're on'y kids, I figured you could use a bit o' a break."  
  
Harry reluctantly counted out the notes and handed them to the driver. Harry and Ginny grabbed their backpacks and got out of the cab.  
  
The two teenagers walked around until they came upon Charing Cross Road and headed for the Leaky Cauldron. Harry's mind was working furiously over what had happened in the cab. He tried desperately to figure out what he was feeling, because he had never quite experienced it before. With Cho, he felt giddy excitement when he was with her and kissing her. He felt excited about being with Ginny, but it was different, more intense—almost as if he were driven or compelled to be with her and talk with her.  
  
Shaking his head to clear his mind, Harry gently guided Ginny into the pub and through the back, into Diagon Alley. Ginny seemed to be deep in thought, too, as she hadn't said a word since they left the cab.  
  
Harry cleared his throat and motioned in the direction of Gringotts. "So we should probably get some more Muggle money, eh?"  
  
"Yeah," she said somewhat sheepishly. But then she began walking briskly towards the wizard bank without looking back. As they approached the bank, she turned to glance at Harry and said, "I'm getting a bit hungry, too. We should stop to eat something on our way out."  
  
"Sounds good. We'll just grab a bite in the Leaky Cauldron before we start looking for a map."  
  
*  
  
After they converted half of the Galleons that Harry had on him, they had about a hundred pounds and seventy-five Galleons. "I hope this will be enough. That cab ride cost way more than I planned on," Harry said as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Well, we'll have to make the rest of the trip more frugal, then." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand as they walked and had a bright smile on her face. While a bit shocked at this, he didn't protest and gave her hand a small squeeze in return. A goofy grin lit up his face, and his step was a little lighter.  
  
About halfway to the pub, they turned a corner and ran smack into a slim, pale-haired wizard. "Watch where you're going." The man wore expensive robes and carried a black cane topped with a silver cap.  
  
Ginny sucked in her breath sharply. Harry squinted his eyes as he, too, recognized the man. "Malfoy?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, Potter. Don't act so shocked. If I weren't late to meet with the Ministry, I would make sure you remembered our little encounter." His cold grey eyes bored into Harry's green ones. Glancing over to Ginny, he added, "Keep a close eye on your Mudblood wife, too. The Dark Lord is keen on meeting her." With a smirk, he slipped through the crowds and was gone.  
  
"That was strange," muttered Harry. "I knew I looked like my father, but I guess it didn't register that you look like my mum, too." Their hands were still clasped, and they had been pushed against a wall by the bustling crowds.  
  
Ginny was eyeing him closely. "That great git is just like his son, cold and heartless." She tugged Harry's hand a little and said, "Look, not even a Malfoy could put a damper on my appetite. Let's get moving."  
  
Still reeling from their encounter, Harry followed Ginny through the masses of people and into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
*  
  
After eating a late lunch, they went into Muggle London to look for a map and to figure out how to get to Godric's Hollow. As both of them were unfamiliar with the area, they had a difficult time locating a store that sold maps. After two hours of searching, they finally found what they were looking for.  
  
They walked to a small park and sat down on a bench together to look at the map properly. Ginny had the map and was using her finger to locate their destination.  
  
"Godric's Hollow." She poked the map triumphantly. "Oooh, Harry. It's about seventy kilometers north of London. It might take us all day to get there if we don't take a cab or something."  
  
Harry looked down at the map and nodded his head. "Well, at least we gave ourselves a week here. We should probably think about staying the night here in London. Then we can make our way to my parents' house in the morning." As he said this, he realized for the first time that he was actually going to see his parents. Not a reflection or a ghostly outline, but his actual parents.  
  
The excitement Harry was feeling must have shown on his face, because Ginny was staring at him and said, "I can't wait to see them, too, Harry." She placed her hand on his knee, and again he felt something drop in his stomach. "We just need to concentrate on getting there. Let's go find us a place to sleep."  
  
Folding the map away, they got up and made for the Leaky Cauldron again. Harry was increasingly nervous at the idea of sleeping in the same room as Ginny Weasley. As they entered the pub and looked for the innkeeper, he wondered if they could afford two rooms.  
  
"Excuse me." Harry motioned to get the man's attention. "How much for a room for the night?"  
  
"Twenty-three Galleons, young sir." He winked and nodded at Ginny. "Will you be wantin' one or two beds?" Twenty-three Galleons was pushing it as it was; there was no way they could afford two rooms.  
  
"Two will be great," Ginny offered, noticing Harry's discomfort.  
  
"Very well, follow me." The man trudged up the stairs and led them to a room at the end of the hallway. "If you need anything else, jus' come down and ask." He grinned toothily and winked at them before departing.  
  
"Great, the ruddy barman thinks I'm going to take advantage of you now." Harry sighed exasperatedly, putting his bag on the floor.  
  
Attempting to lighten the mood, Ginny walked over to him and asked, "Aren't you?" She batted her eyelashes up at him demurely.  
  
Harry choked and gasped in response, his face instantly flushing a deep red. "Gin-Ginny...." He stumbled back against the wall, as she advanced once more. "I-I-I don't think your mum would really like it if I...."  
  
"If you what?" she cooed.  
  
Harry glanced around like a caged animal, desperate for escape. "Well, I mean...."  
  
Ginny burst out laughing at this and doubled over in mirth. "Oh, Harry. You should see the look on your face! What was it you said this morning? 'Priceless'?"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "You were joking? You let me think that you...that we...." He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. After a moment's consideration, he looked at Ginny, still doubled over with laughter, and grabbed her by the waist.  
  
She screamed in surprise at the sudden attack, and her arms flailed as she sought to find her balance. "Put me down this instant, Harry Potter!" Her angry words were belied by the humor in her voice.  
  
Harry promptly dumped her onto the closest bed, as if being dutifully obedient. She began laughing again and rolled into a ball, shaking and writhing with mirth. He sat down on the edge of the bed and silently watched her crinkled eyes, with a small smile on his face as well. Her hair was splayed across the bed, and he noticed for the first time just how many different shades of red it contained.  
  
The intensity of his gaze must have been noticeable, because Ginny's laughs gradually died down, and she looked up at him. "Knut for your thoughts."  
  
"I think, Miss Weasley...." He paused for a second. "That you are a very good friend." He smiled at her, and she matched it with a large grin that reached her eyes.  
  
She sat up and pushed the hair out of her face. "I'm glad you feel that way, Mr. Potter, because I think you are one of the nicest people I know." Ginny then reached over and captured him in a hug. "I'm so glad you asked me to come with you today. I've never seen you happier."  
  
They pulled apart and continued to look at each other. "I guess good friends have that effect on me." He repeated his actions from the previous night and kissed her on the cheek. This time, however, she reciprocated, and their faces lingered for a moment next to each other.  
  
"Good night, Harry." She pulled away from him and took off her shoes. She yawned deeply and got under her bedclothes.  
  
"Good night, Ginny." He went over to his bed and pulled off his shoes as well. He thought about everything that happened that day, as he continued to get ready for bed. His feelings for Ginny were still confusing, but they were definitely strong. Who was Ginny Weasley, and what was it about her that he liked? He loved being around her, hearing her laugh, seeing the mischievous twinkle in her eyes, and most of all feeling the concern she had for him.  
  
Harry wasn't stupid, and as he finally realized what all this meant, he knew that things would never be the same between them. He loved Ginny. It wasn't a crush, or a simple attraction as it had been with Cho. Ginny was valuable to him, almost indispensable. She sacrificed for him, cared for him, loved him. It was true, he realized. She actually loved him. In retrospect, Harry knew that she had always loved him, and that she had just been waiting for him to love her back.  
  
With a final glance at Ginny snuggled under her covers, he let out a contented sigh. Then he laid himself down and drifted into a deep sleep. 


	4. Revelations and Reunions

Chapter Four – Revelations and Reunions  
  
Harry was floating above the Quidditch pitch on his Firebolt, making lazy circles as he searched for the Golden Snitch. The other members of the Gryffindor team were busy with their practicing and barely noticed that Harry was there. He turned his broomstick into a tight turn as he followed a particular figure that was darting towards the goal with the Quaffle. She had bright red hair pulled back into a ponytail, and looked beautiful in her Quidditch robes.  
  
As Harry's eyes followed her around the pitch, he didn't notice that he was slowly floating down to the ground. As he neared the ground, realization hit him, and his broom turned into a snake. He immediately fell to the ground in a heap. The snake that used to be his Firebolt turned and hissed at him as it slithered away, telling him in Parseltongue that he was a horrible seeker.  
  
Ginny flew down to make sure that Harry was all right, but as soon as he reached out to her, she said, "I'm sorry Harry, I can't be your friend anymore. I like Dean Thomas." With that, she turned and ran into the Forbidden Forest with Dean. Harry chased after her. He needed to tell her that she couldn't be Dean's girlfriend any more because he liked her.  
  
Just as he was about to reach her at the edge of the forest, two dark cloaked figures appeared and attacked Ginny and Dean. Harry reached for his wand but it wasn't there. A feeling of helplessness overcame him as he saw the Death Eaters take Ginny away into the forest.  
  
"Ginny!" he called.  
  
"Harry," she answered.  
  
"Ginny, where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here, Harry. Everything is fine." Her voice was soothing and calm.  
  
Harry blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked up into her blurry face. Her brown eyes were gazing at him with compassion and worry. His pajamas were soaked in sweat and his bedclothes were tangled around his legs. "Ginny, is that really you?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. I'm not going anywhere." Harry realized that his head was in her lap as she sat on his bed and her hands were gently stroking his forehead. Her fingers were brushing his hair back and he seemed to be rocking very gently.  
  
"Thank you, Gin. Thank you." Harry closed his eyes and turned onto his side so that his head was facing Ginny's bed. Just as he was about to fall back asleep, he heard a very faint, "Your welcome, Harry." Then, he thought he felt two soft lips press against his head as Ginny got up and went over to her own bed.  
  
*  
  
Harry awoke in the morning to the sound of soft humming. He tried to discern what song it was through the fog covering his sleepy brain. After a bit of unsuccessful pondering, he decided that it was probably time to wake up anyway. As he raised his head from the bed, the humming stopped abruptly. Looking around he saw Ginny awake and dressed, packing her things into her backpack.  
  
"Why did you stop humming?"   
  
She blushed very slightly and then said, "I didn't mean to wake you up, but I guess I got carried away."  
  
"Well it was pretty, whatever it was. I didn't mind it at all." He rotated his legs onto the floor and stretched his arms. "What time is it?"  
  
Ginny glanced at her watch and said, "Almost seven. You looked like you needed to get a good night's rest, so I didn't want to wake you. But we should probably get going soon if we want to make it to Godric's Hollow by nightfall."  
  
"Well, I can't think of a better way to wake up." Harry went into the bathroom to change and caught himself whistling the tune Ginny had been humming only moments before. He had a huge grin plastered to his face as he got ready and his cheerful disposition remained when he finished packing his things a few minutes later.  
  
They went downstairs to get some breakfast and pay for their room. The barman winked cheekily again at Harry as he paid, and muttered something under his breath about horny teenagers. They decided to buy some extra food for lunch, since they didn't know when they would be able to stop and eat. With their packs considerably heavier, they headed out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London.  
  
Ginny had the map out and was pointing out various routes they could take on their way out of town. Harry was nodding politely but in his mind, he was trying to figure out how they were going to walk seventy kilometers in less than ten hours. A bright red double-decker bus passed them as they turned off Charring Cross Road and Harry hit his forehead in triumph.  
  
"That's it. Why didn't I think of this before?"  
  
Ginny looked at Harry strangely as if he had suddenly grown an extra head. "What are you talking about, Harry?"  
  
"Last summer, my Aunt took my cousin and I to London so I could get new glasses. While we were here, she made us take the bus in town because she was too afraid to drive in heavy traffic." He paused as he took in his surroundings. They were walking north along a street that he didn't recognize. It was a fairly busy street and there were buses passing every now and again. "Look, we just need to get a bus route map and we can take a bus to the outskirts of the city. That will save us at least thirty or forty kilometers of walking."  
  
"So how do we go about getting on one of these buses?"  
  
"Look up there at the intersection. There's an enclosed building with a couple of benches inside. Do you see it?" He pointed in the direction of the bus stop as they continued walking north.  
  
"Yes, I see it. What sort of thing is that?" Ginny folded the map back up as she regarded the strange metal structure on the corner of the two roads.  
  
  
  
"It's a bus stop. On almost every street in London, there are these little places where people wait to get on the bus. There are probably hundreds of buses in the city and they'll take you almost anywhere."  
  
"That sounds perfect. Does it cost much money?"  
  
"No, they're pretty cheap, but the trick is getting on the right one."  
  
As they approached the bus stop, Harry noticed that this one had a portion of the route map displayed on its side. It covered all of the paths that were taken by the buses that stopped here. By comparing their map with the route map, they were able to figure out the best route that would take them in the direction of Godric's Hollow, and end on the edge of the city.  
  
They sat down and waited for their bus to arrive. There were several Muggles waiting for buses at this intersection as well, and Ginny was looking at them with an amused gleam in her eye. One group of teenagers about Harry's age were sporting brightly colored hair in various styles and they were dressed in ripped jeans and leather jackets despite the growing heat of the day.  
  
Before long, their bus was there and they boarded. Harry paid for their fairs and they settled into a seat about midway from the back. He noticed that the teens that were waiting at the stop got on this bus as well and sat across the aisle from them in two of the seats. Harry was regretting taking the window seat now as he also noticed how they were glancing at Ginny in unfriendly ways.  
  
"Hey red, you wanna hang wif us instead of that nerdy bloke." The guy with the large purple mohawk was gesturing at Harry with his hand.  
  
Harry instinctually put his arm around Ginny with his left hand as he grabbed his wand from the waistband of his pants. Ginny put her hand on his leg and squeezed it gently before turning nonchalantly to look at them.  
  
Raking her eyes up and down the body of the purple-headed fellow, she said, "I wouldn't be caught dead with the likes of you. Besides, you're all wrong about my boyfriend here. He's not nerdy, he's just misunderstood." She glanced at Harry and gave him a wink to make sure he understood the humor in her comment.  
  
"Well boys, she's a ri' feisty one in't she?" The apparent leader of the gang joined in a little chuckle with the rest of his companions before turning back to focus on Ginny. "I don' think you understand. You see, it wasn' a request, li'l lady." He grinned wickedly at her and began reaching his hand over to grab her.  
  
Ginny started to recoil and Harry clasped her tightly to his chest, pulling her away from the gang. The thug never made it to Ginny however, as Harry murmured "Consopio" under his breath and the teen slumped over and fell into the aisle, fast asleep. The spiky headed fellow that was sitting next to the leader stared at the slumped boy on the floor of the bus in disbelief.  
  
At this point, Harry spoke up and gestured to the door, "Best get off here if you know what's good for you." The gang looked at each other apprehensively and took off like a shot before the bus came to a complete stop, knocking over an older lady in the process. In their haste to leave, they completely forgot about their now snoozing leader.  
  
Harry put his wand back into his trousers and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. "That was close, Gin. You all right?" Harry's arm was still around her but he had let the strength ease out of it and it now hung comfortably on her shoulders.  
  
"I really could have handled them Harry. You didn't need to do that. I'm not a little girl, you know." She folded her arms and gave out a little "humph" as she turned her head slightly away from him.  
  
Harry sighed and leaned forward to look at her face. She noticed this and turned her head a little bit more so that she was almost looking behind herself. Just before she did however, Harry noticed her lips were quivering slightly with the effort of keeping in a fit of laughter. He poked her in the side next to where her arm was clasped tightly to her body. She snapped her head around to look at Harry and slapped at his retreating hand in protest.  
  
"Look Gin, I know you can handle yourself. It's just that I like protecting you. It makes me feel manly and important..." Now it was Harry's turn to repress a grin as Ginny's jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"Well, Mr. 'Almighty Protector', I can think of a few things to deflate your ego." She whipped out her wand and pointed it at a spot just slightly below his waistline.  
  
Harry instinctively crossed his legs and pivoted them towards the bus window. His hands were closed protectively around the targeted area and he tried to make his face look as frightened as possible. "Now Gin, don't do anything you might regret. How would you explain to your mother that you were solely responsible for ending the Potter family line?" He grinned at her and she lowered her wand completely.  
  
"You're right of course. I couldn't bear the thought of some poor girl out there pining away to be the mother of the 'Great Harry Potter's' children." She rolled her eyes as she re-sheathed her wand.  
  
"Yes, just think of the damage to society if you were to keep me from that special girl."  
  
"Well I think that she can at least wait until you are ready for a long term commitment."  
  
"And how old do I have to be to have a girlfriend?" he asked cheekily.  
  
"It's not the age, it's the level of maturity. Besides, you don't even know any girls well enough to snog, let alone have a baby with." She folded her arms again and set her eyes forward.  
  
"Don't I?" He waggled his eyebrows at her as he said this, thinking back to what he decided on last night. Did he really did love her? And did he feel like she really loved him back? The problem was what to do with these feelings.  
  
She turned back to look at Harry, folding her hands in her lap. "Let's see. I can think of only one, maybe two girls that fit the bill and one of them is taken."  
  
"And the other one?" He slowly put his hand on hers in her lap. Suddenly, the conversation turned much more serious, as a familiar tension seemed to engulf them.  
  
Noticing Harry's hand in her lap, Ginny carefully turned her hand over to hold his. "You have to have feelings for someone before you can have any kind of relationship."  
  
"Do you think this other girl has feelings for me, then?" Harry was breathing much more rapidly now, as the moment approached where he would confirm how she really felt about him.  
  
Ginny visibly swallowed and the color seemed to drain from her face, but she never broke eye contact. "I...She...." Ginny swallowed again and Harry squeezed her hand comfortingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that. I don't want to upset you."  
  
"No. I need to answer that." She squeezed his hand back and regained her composure. "I think that...."  
  
Whatever it was that Ginny was about to say, Harry never found out, because the bus came to a screeching halt and the bus' passengers were thrown forward in their seats. Harry and Ginny caught the seatback in front of them with their shoulders, as they were sitting sideways to face each other.  
  
Harry looked out the front window of the bus and noticed that a mother was pushing her baby in a pram across the street. The bus had narrowly missed hitting them. He glanced quickly at where they were and judging by the street signs, they were close to their last stop.  
  
Looking back to Ginny, he noticed that she was rubbing her shoulder and grimaced when she touched a particularly sore spot. "Are you all right? We almost hit a woman and her baby." He motioned at the retreating form of the mother.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm going to have a nasty bruise." He rolled up the sleeve on her shirt to expose a red spot that was throbbing slightly. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her shoulder, "Retexo Contundo".  
  
The throbbing stopped and the redness diminished almost instantly. "Harry, where did you learn first aid charms?"  
  
"Oh, Hermione sent me a book about them for my birthday. Since there was nothing else to do at the Dursley's, I must have read it three times. It's where I learned the sleeping spell I used on Mr. Mohawk there." He gestured to the supine figure still lying in the aisle, snoring softly. He had slid a foot or two forward when the bus had stopped and his hair was bent into the post of the seat in front of Harry and Ginny.  
  
"I think we're almost at the end of the route." Harry motioned to the stop they were approaching. Sure enough, the driver announced that it was the end of the line and that the bus would be making the return trip in ten minutes.  
  
The few people left on the bus got up and made their way to the exits. Harry and Ginny gathered their packs and stepped over the sleeping teen in the aisle to get off the bus.  
  
Outside, the sun had crept into the midmorning sky and a gentle breeze was blowing in the trees. They were in a small suburb of London that was a mix of countryside and urban development. Harry took Ginny's hand and they began their walk towards Godric's Hollow.  
  
They were both silent as they each contemplated what they had talked about on the bus. Harry put his hands in his pockets and was looking at a spot about two feet ahead of him. Ginny seemed to be equally pensive, swinging her arms loosely at her side.  
  
It seemed to Harry that every time they were about to bring up something important, the moment would be ruined. He thought for sure that Ginny was going to tell him that she loved him. The look in her eyes when they were holding hands on the bus was determined and thoughtful.  
  
Cars were passing them every so often as they continued to walk down the road. Before either of them realized it, it was past noon and they had been walking for almost two hours. Harry spotted a small picnic area just off the road, and he guided her over there. "Let's take a break and eat some lunch."  
  
They sat down on a bench and broke out some of the sandwiches they had purchased from the Leaky Cauldron. After hungrily plowing through two of them and finishing off a bottle of pumpkin juice, Harry leaned back to look at Ginny.  
  
Ginny noticed this and cleared her throat in preparation to speak. "Harry, I want to finish what I was saying on the bus."  
  
"Sure thing, Gin. I kind of need to get something off my chest too." He decided that no matter what she was going to say, he was determined to be open and honest with her. At least that way, the anxiety of keeping his feelings inside would be resolved.  
  
She looked somewhat relieved at this and said, "Well, why don't you go first then."  
  
Harry gulped down a mouthful of air, which immediately got stuck in his throat. It became so painful that his eyes started to water and he gasped for air. Ginny noticed this and grabbed his arm in concern. "Are you all right, Harry? If it's that upsetting, I don't mind going first."  
  
He waived his hand in front of his face to indicate that that wasn't necessary and finally worked his throat free of its painful constriction. "No," he choked out. "I'll go first."  
  
Wiping the tears from his eyes, he took Ginny's hands and blew out a breath to calm himself. Their eyes locked and Harry realized just how beautiful she was, sitting there holding his hand. Deep within his stomach, something lurched and he knew that it was the result of some powerful control that Ginny had on him. It was happiness, peace, and fulfillment combined into one powerful emotion that he could hardly contain.  
  
Now blinking away real tears, he squeezed her hands and began, "Ginny, it's been fantastic to be with you these past couple of days. I feel like I've really gotten to know you. You make me laugh and I feel at peace when I'm near you." She was beaming at him, soaking up his praise and reflecting back the same feelings of love and adoration.  
  
He took one hand and gently cupped the side of her face. She didn't flinch at the action, which he took for a good sign. "Ginny, I need to apologize for not being your friend before now. It was horrible of me to ignore you all these years and I need you to forgive me?"  
  
She looked back at him through moist eyes, her bottom lip trembling with emotion. Instead of using her voice, she simply nodded and grabbed him up in a hug.  
  
Harry held on to her with all the love that he had in him and whispered into her ear, "Ginny there's one more thing I need to tell you." They broke apart just enough to face each other and Harry said in the same quiet tone, "I've realized that the way you make me feel means something. It means that, even though your friendship is more valuable to me than anything else, it isn't enough. I love you Ginny Weasley and I always will."  
  
Harry was so lost in her deep brown eyes that he didn't realize they were slowly moving closer. Their lips came together in a tender kiss, Ginny's arms wrapped around his neck and he grabbed a hold of her waist to pull her closer. He was vaguely aware of the breeze gently blowing her hair around their faces, and the sounds of birds singing in the trees above them. For Harry, time stopped and the world in which they lived was simply reduced to the two of them.   
  
Over the next several weeks, Harry would look back on this kiss and compare it to the only other one he ever had. He would tell himself that while kissing Cho had been exciting and pleasant, his first kiss with Ginny was beyond description. Nothing before it could possibly compare with its simplistic beauty, and everything after was simply an addition, building on the warmth, love and happiness sparked by that first kiss.  
  
They finally broke free from their embrace and gazed at each other with glassy eyes. "I love you too Harry Potter." She wiped a tear from her eye with the back of her hand. "That's what I was trying to tell you on the bus, what I've been trying to tell you for the last four years. I was so afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way and I didn't want to ruin my chance with you." Ginny paused to push her hair behind her ears and catch her breath.   
  
"Then we started to be friends last year and I couldn't bear the thought of losing that friendship, so I waited. But yesterday and today have made it clear to me that I can't live without you." She paused and they grabbed each other in a hug again. "Don't ever leave me, Harry. I couldn't stand to be without you," she whispered into his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Gin. Not even Voldemort could keep me away from you."  
  
*  
  
They walked for another two hours before they saw a sign for Godric's Hollow. "Only five more kilometers," Harry said. They had been holding hands and talking the entire time. Ginny had told Harry about all the pathetic things she had almost done to get Harry to notice her. Harry confessed that he always noticed her and recounted some of the things she had done that she didn't think he knew about. They were free from worry about Voldemort, at least the Voldemort that lived in their time, and were on their way to see Harry's parents. They felt that nothing could make them unhappy, as long as they were together.  
  
As they approached the edge of town, the sun was just starting to dip under the tops of the trees. Godric's Hollow was a sleepy little town surrounded by rolling countryside. The center of town held little shops run by local merchant families, and offered all sorts of things for sale. They walked to the first hostel they came across and went inside.  
  
Harry strode up to the innkeeper, who was busy with some paperwork, and cleared his throat to get his attention. "Can I help you sir?"  
  
"Yes. How much for a room?" Harry silently hoped that it wouldn't be too expensive because of their limited funds.  
  
"Twenty pounds a night. Twenty-five if you want to have breakfast in the kitchen." He pointed over their shoulders to a small dining room set with small tables and chairs.  
  
"Thank you. We'll keep you in mind if we decide to stay here." Harry turned to leave, hesitated before he reached Ginny, then turned around again. "Do you happen to know where the Potters live in town?"  
  
"Potters, you say?" He absentmindedly rubbed his chin as he thought. "No, can't say I have. Are they new to the area?"  
  
"I don't really know. I'm Mr. Potter's cousin. We're traveling through the area and wanted to surprise him."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't be of assistance. I'll keep my eye out for them though. Check back with me if you want and feel free to stay the night." With that, the innkeeper turned back around and resumed working with the papers.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and she shrugged her shoulders at him in resignation. With an hour or two left of daylight, they decided to look at the rest of the town before deciding on where to sleep. As they walked, they noticed that there were very few people out on the streets, despite it being just after the end of the workday. As they walked by a small outdoor café, Harry said, "Let's take a break for a minute. My feet are killing me."  
  
They sat down at a table and Harry immediately took off his trainers to rub his feet. He noticed that Ginny had been limping a little since they came into town but she never complained. "How are your feet, Gin?"  
  
"Oh, they're all right. Just a little bit sore." He noticed that she wasn't quite looking at him in the eye when she said this and knew that it wasn't the whole truth.  
  
"Well, we'll just rest here a bit and then I'll get us a nice soft bed to sleep in." He grinned at her before realizing what he said. "I mean two nice, soft beds..."   
  
She giggled into her hand at his embarrassment. "I know what you meant, Harry. You would never take advantage of a pure and innocent girl like me." Her hand flew to her head in mock drama and she laughed fully.  
  
Harry's smile widened as he remembered for the thousandth time that day, just how much he loved this girl. His reverie was broken by the approach of a man in his early twenties. He had dark black hair and severe brown eyes. Harry recognized his face but it was taking him a minute to figure out who he was. The man was walking briskly from the opposite direction they had come into town, directly towards the café.  
  
When the man was about to reach them, he looked up from the road and raised a hand at Harry. "James, what are you two doing here?" Ginny was facing in the opposite direction as the man, and turned to see who it was. When he did, the man stopped, and his hand slowly fell to his side.  
  
"You're not Lily. Who is this, James?" The man came right up to where they were sitting and realized that Harry was not James. "Wait a minute, you're too young to be James. Who are you two?" He took out his wand and pointed it at Harry.  
  
Harry put his hands up a little bit, and finally realized who it was that had them at wand point. Ginny gasped, as she too recognized the man. He tried to control his breathing as he stared at the person who he had last seen flying through an archway two months ago, now fully alive and very young looking. Seeing the sad and shocked look on Harry's face, Ginny spoke up, "H-Hello, you must be Sirius Black." 


	5. The Potters of Godrics Hollow

Chapter Five – The Potters of Godric's Hollow  
  
Everything in Harry's vision seemed to constrict to a hollow tunnel, as he continued to stare at Sirius Black. He had only just remembered that Sirius was dead. The Sirius Black that he knew, older and wiser, his guardian and friend, one of the last links to his long dead parents, was gone and would never come back. Had he forgotten? No, but the last couple of days had been so blissfully wonderful with Ginny, that the pain had temporarily left him.  
  
Open mouthed and shaking, he couldn't seem to find a voice to join the conversation that was obviously taking place. He couldn't hear anything over the strange buzzing noise in his ears. He shook his head to clear his senses and the voices of Ginny and Sirius came back into focus.  
  
."..like James. I was just taken back by it is all. I'm sorry for frightening you, Ginny." Sirius had pocketed his wand and was sitting in a chair at their table. "If you want to see them, I'm sure they wouldn't mind you dropping by tonight for a bit."  
  
"That would be fine, Sirius," Harry was finally able to speak. "How far away do they live?"  
  
"Not far, it's just on the edge of town. I need to grab something from the drug store, then we can go." He got up and started walking in the same direction he had been heading previously. Ginny and Harry followed, but Harry kept his pace slow until there was a small gap between himself and Sirius. Ginny noticed this and kept back with him.  
  
"What is it Harry?" she whispered.  
  
"What did you tell him about why we were looking for my parents? I was a little out of it back there," he whispered back.  
  
"Well, I told him that we were in England on a student exchange, and wanted to visit family. I didn't mention exactly how you were related though."  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "You're the best, Gin. I knew there was a reason I loved you."  
  
They caught up with Sirius, who was just about to the drug store, and waited outside while he got whatever it was that he needed. After that, they headed off into the residential section of town and came upon the street where Harry's parents lived.   
  
It was getting cooler now that the sun had gone down. There was still a tinge of red on the western horizon and several flying insects were about, flitting around the now lit streetlamps.  
  
The Potter's house was a diminutive, white, two-story home with a brick chimney on one side. It was situated on a small lot with several other houses around it. From what Harry could tell, the back yard butted up against a large field. The front yard had two large willow trees, whose branches hang lazily around them and must have provided a good bit of shade in the daytime. It was situated on a cul-de-sac a little to the right of center.  
  
Sirius stopped just shy of the path that led to the front door and said, "Wait here for a minute, while I go and introduce you." With that, he bounded up to the front door and knocked solidly until a head appeared. Harry fidgeted nervously as he tried to decipher who it was that answered the door. His right hand was firmly clasped with Ginny's left and it was starting to sweat a little. She gave his hand a squeeze and pulled on it a little bit to get his attention.  
  
"You're gonna be fine, Harry. This is why we came and we can't afford to blow our cover now, so try to stay calm."  
  
"I can't help but be nervous. I mean...it's my parents! This is the first time I've seen them since I was a baby."  
  
She leaned into him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you Harry, and they will too."  
  
"Thanks, Gin. As long as you're here for me, I reckon I can do anything."  
  
Sirius came back to them and motioned to follow. "Come on in. They said they would love to have some company."  
  
As they approached, Harry noticed that whoever answered the door was no longer there, but had retreated back into the house. Sirius held the door open for them as he and Ginny entered, still holding hands tightly. The smell of old wood and apples assaulted his nose. He could see that the house was happily decorated and held many photographs of people that had mostly bright red or black unkempt air. They continued into the parlor and were offered to sit in one of the two sofas.  
  
"James is still at work, and Lily had to put the baby down for the night. She'll be down in a minute," Sirius filled them in.   
  
"What does James do for a living?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"He works for the Ministry. Department of Magical Law Enforcement," his eyes twinkled as he said this. He was clearly proud that his best friend had become an Auror. "Where did you say you were going to school?"  
  
"Beauxbatons. We've been living in France for about four years, but we were born in England." Ginny was getting really good at lying and it was just a little bit disturbing to Harry.  
  
"Ah, so you would know Professor LeCaits, then," Sirius smirked at them and leaned back in his chair.  
  
Ginny hesitated for a split second and then said, "Of course. She's only the best Transfiguration teacher the school has ever had."  
  
"And her daughter is the prettiest girl on the continent....." He propped his boots on the small table between them as he said this, and looked wistfully up at the ceiling.  
  
"Sirius, are you boring them with your tales of conquest?" they heard Lily's voice calling from upstairs. It was very feminine, with a tiny bit of Irish lilting in with the heavy Cockney accent.  
  
She descended the stairs and caught her breath when she laid eyes on Harry's face. Equally green eyes locked together as they appraised one another. Lily seemed to be searching for some familiarity in his face. Harry was carefully memorizing every laugh line, every shade of color in her hair and every curve of her face. This was his mother! His heart swelled and he felt light in his seat, as every emotion passed inside of him.  
  
Lily shook her head a bit and continued down the stairs. "Sorry about that, it's just...You look so familiar." When she got to the end of the stairs where a hallway entered the parlor, Harry got up to catch her in a hug. Ginny was on her feet first though and extended her hand.  
  
"Ginny Williams, nice to meet you." Harry was glad she did this, because it would have been a bit awkward for him to throw himself into her arms as if he had known her for years, and had just returned from a long trip.  
  
Lily approached her son and to Harry's great surprise enveloped him in a hug. At first he was so shocked that he didn't react at all, but then his senses returned, and he held onto her tightly. His mother was holding him! For the first time in his life, that he was aware of, he was actually hugging his mum! All too quickly however, she let him go and the embrace was over.  
  
"And you must be James' cousin." She again caught him with a piercing gaze that seemed to search out his soul. He didn't resist her probing eyes and for the second time in as many minutes, gladly soaked in the warmth that was looking at his real mother's face.  
  
"Yes, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He stepped back a little and watched her sit down on the love seat to the right of them.  
  
"What a lovely name. Did you know that our son is named Harry?" She beamed at him as she said this.  
  
"No, we didn't," piped in Ginny. "Do you have pictures of him?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Would you like to see them?" She busied herself with getting the picture from the bureau in the hallway. Harry took this time to reflect on the fact that he was in his parent's house. In fact, his infant self was upstairs right now, sleeping. How old was he now anyway? If the wish brought them back in time to the exact date they left, but to the year 1981, then he would be just a little bit older than one. Was he walking yet? Had he said his first word or flown on a broomstick with his dad? He had so many questions to ask, but didn't know how to ask without arousing suspicion.  
  
Ginny must have sensed his apprehension because she put her hand on his knee and began rubbing it in a reassuring fashion. He grabbed her hand and gave it a quick kiss. He looked into her eyes and smiled to let her know that it was going to be all right. She nodded and smiled with him.  
  
Lily came back into the parlor with a photo album in her hand. "Here we are. These should have some of the most recent pictures." She handed it to Harry who took it gingerly in his hands and placed it on his right knee so Ginny could see them as well.  
  
As they looked through the pictures, Lily and Sirius continued to ask them questions about their schooling experience, their favorite subjects and how they liked being in England. If Harry hadn't been so caught up in the feelings of being with his mum, he might have been suspicious of the line of questioning. As it was, neither Lily nor Sirius gave them reason to doubt their sincerity.  
  
"Awww. Look at this one! He's so cute...." Ginny gushed as they looked at a picture of Harry eating what appeared to be spaghetti. "Is he always this messy when he eats?"  
  
Lily craned her neck to look at the picture they were talking about and shook her head. "Not normally. It seems that spaghetti is the only challenging food for little Harry." She gave a little laugh and then sat back in the sofa. "Speaking of which, have any of you eaten?"  
  
Sirius' eyes seemed to light up when she said this. "I'm always up for your cooking, Lil."  
  
Harry and Ginny glanced at each other briefly and Harry added, "We don't want to be a burden, but we'd be glad to have a bite of something."  
  
Lily nodded appreciatively and then went down the hall into what Harry reckoned was the kitchen. Harry looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that they had been there for over an hour and it was now past eight in the evening. He could hear the distant tinkling of glass as plates and cups were moved in the kitchen. Sirius was drowsily gazing at the window behind them and there was a small smirk of contentment on his face.  
  
Ginny shifted in her seat next to Harry so that they were a little bit closer together and placed a hand on his leg. He caught it with his hand and rubbed her fingers absentmindedly. A chill ran up his spine and Ginny straightened up next to him. Then at once the feeling was gone, and Lily was returning with plates and glasses floating in front of her upturned wand.  
  
"Sirius, get your feet off the table," she scolded lightly as the plates and glasses came floating down onto the coffee table in front of them. Her face was scrunched in disapproval and she swatted his feet away before the dishes came to a rest.  
  
"Excellent as usual, Lil," Sirius said as he dove into the sandwiches and fruit laid out in front of them. Harry, whose thirst was suddenly overpowering, grabbed the mug in front of him and downed nearly all of it before he even tasted it. It was pumpkin juice but had a spicy flavor that was sweet and pleasant. The cup refilled itself automatically as he consumed his first sandwich in one bite. It was just like the sandwich tray McGonagall had conjured back in second year when he and Ron had crashed his father's car into the Whomping Willow. Harry chuckled a little at the thought of telling his dad about that story but then remembered that he wouldn't be able to.  
  
Ginny it seemed, was equally ravenous and had devoured two sandwiches. She was working on a third but had yet to drink any juice. "Try the juice, Gin. It's wonderful." He smiled at her, suddenly very happy and a little bit sleepy. He guessed their walk today had finally caught up with him.  
  
She looked over at him and Harry could barely discern a bit of concern in her eyes. He slumped down in his seat a little, and the sandwich in his hands dropped to the floor as the world around him clouded.   
  
"Harry...." Ginny's voice seemed distant and the concern was more noticeable. "What did you put in his juice?" Now accusation and a bit of anger was mixed in with the concern. Harry barely recognized the sounds of the front door opening roughly and angry voices before everything went black.  
  
*  
  
The sounds of muffled words began to penetrate his mind an hour later, as the world around him pierced the thick fog surrounding his senses. As the still incomprehensible voices grew louder, he tried to open his eyes but found that even the idea caused severe pain in his head. After a while, the pain began to subside and he was able to blink his eyes enough to see that he was in a white colored room, and that the world was too blurry for him to still have his glasses on. Finally, the voices became discernable.  
  
"They're clearly in love, James. I don't think Death Eaters are capable of that." A small part of Harry's brain identified the voice as belonging to Sirius. He continued, "I've been watching them all evening and they just as smitten with each other as you and Lily. It's actually kind of cute...."  
  
"Oh shut it, Padfoot." This was a new voice to Harry, but it seemed to be familiar to him somehow. "Malfoy's been threatening me since we started Auror training and I'm not about to take chances with my family. Harry and Lily are more important than anything to me."  
  
Harry realized with a start that it was his dad that was speaking, and if he understood properly, his dad felt threatened because of him. He tried to move his arms, but they were still not working.  
  
"Look, I understand how you feel James. I just think we need to figure out who they are and why they're here. Then we can decide if they're a threat." Sirius' voice was deep and compassionate. Harry had heard his voice sound like that before, when he had spoken to him in the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room during the Triwizard Tournament. Even through his cloudy thoughts, Harry could feel a prickle of sadness at hearing his voice.  
  
James voice continued, "Dumbledore will be here in a minute with some Veritaserum. We can sort this out then." With that, they left the room and Harry turned his head to try to gauge his surroundings.  
  
He was in a medium sized room with a single door and was lying on a small bed next to the wall opposite the door. There was a chair next to the bed and he decided that Ginny was sitting in it but couldn't figure out why she hadn't said anything. Finally able to use his arms, he groped around the bed and found his glasses on the pillow and put them on.  
  
Ginny was unconscious, it seemed, and was loosely tied to the chair in a manner that was designed to keep her sitting. He shook his head a little to clear the last vestiges of the sleeping potion and pulled his feet to the floor.  
  
He shook Ginny a little to try to wake her up. "Ginny? Wake up." He shook her a little more vigorously but her head merely lolled on the chair's high back. Instead of trying to wake her up, he busied himself with the ropes that were holding her to the chair. After finally freeing her, he gently lifted her to the bed and laid her there, in the hopes that she would be all right.  
  
Voices sounded outside the door and Harry instinctually grabbed for his wand. It wasn't there so he sat on the foot of the bed and waited patiently.  
  
The door burst open and he was faced with none other than Albus Dumbledore. He held a small vial of clear liquid in his hand and gazed keenly at the sight before him. Harry smiled at the not so old man before him, knowing that no matter what happened, he could trust Dumbledore. Entering behind him were Sirius, his father, and Remus Lupin.  
  
"Ah, I see you have awaken." Dumbledore moved slightly to allow the other men more room in the now crowded space. Harry noticed that his dad had his wand out but it was pointed at the ground.  
  
Harry cleared his throat and said, "Hello Professor Dumbledore." There was a stir on the bed as Ginny woke up and she moved to sit by Harry.  
  
"James and Sirius have told me a very strange story about an exchange from Beauxbaton's that dropped in to visit, unannounced." His gaze grew sterner as he glanced from Harry to Ginny. "I, of course, immediately checked with the Headmistress there and discovered that there were no active exchange programs and there was no record of any Potters or Williams' in attendance." They continued to stare at Dumbledore with blank expressions and James visibly tensed behind him.  
  
"Look Albus, I don't see why we just don't call the ministry now and have them questioned by the Department."  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand to stop him and said, "As I explained to your wife, there is something more here than what it appears. They are clearly not using Polyjuice, as it has been more than an hour since they arrived. Sirius' foe glass has shown nothing on it since then either. And unless I am mistaken, Miss Williams here had to be stunned after you put Harry to sleep because she threatened to hex all of you."   
  
Harry glanced at Ginny and mouthed, "You did that?" She smiled weakly and nodded.  
  
"She was supposed to be asleep anyway, but she didn't drink the juice." Lily had just walked in with messy-haired toddler in her arms. "I'm sorry we did that to you Ginny, but we just can't be too careful." She looked apologetic enough, that Harry's heart leapt in his chest.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I guess I should have realized that we were being a little bit suspicious."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said, "Indeed, and unfortunately those suspicions remain." He pulled two letters from his pocket and held them out to Harry. "Read those, please."  
  
Harry took the letters from the professor and read the one on top.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore,  
  
Recent intelligence has alerted our office to someone performing underage magic in the vicinity of Northeast London. A sleeping charm was performed at approximately twenty-six after ten this morning on a Muggle bus.   
  
We assume that the witch or wizard involved is attending Hogwarts and thought it best to alert you. Unfortunately, we have been unable to identify the person involved. Please attend to this problem immediately and advise our office when the person responsible for these actions has been identified.  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Grizelda Leitch  
  
Improper Use of Magic Office  
  
The second letter was similar to the first but indicated that a "Bruise Mending" charm was performed. Harry grew uneasier at the thought of being exposed for using underage magic. It never occurred to him that the Ministry would be able to detect him in this time.  
  
Looking up at Dumbledore, Harry asked, "What's going to happen to us?"  
  
  
  
"I assume that these infractions under the 'Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery' were performed by you then?"  
  
Harry nodded slightly and asked, "What must we do, Professor?"  
  
"We need to ask you some questions under the influence of this serum. Then if your answers are satisfactory, we can allow you to go free. If not, then I'm afraid we will have to call the Ministry here to arrest you."  
  
Harry blanched. If they told them the truth about who they were, they would surely cause all sorts of time paradoxes. If they didn't, they were bound for inquisition at the hands of the Ministry. He was about to speak, when Ginny spoke. "All right. We'll answer any questions you have, truthfully. But only Professor Dumbledore can be here to listen." She looked up at him pleadingly.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the adults in turn and he waited until they had all nodded before turning back to Harry and Ginny. Then the room emptied, leaving the just the three of them inside. Dumbledore cast a silencing charm on the room and conjured a small, but elegant chair in the middle of the room. He motioned for Harry to sit and Harry complied.  
  
Harry ran his hands through his hair, briefly revealing the scar on his forehead, and let out his breath. Ginny was watching him anxiously, but had put on a brave face for him.  
  
"Now Harry, I want you to know that no matter what is said tonight, that it will stay between us three." Harry nodded and he took the vial that was presented to him. "Just three drops, Harry."  
  
Harry tipped the vial over his extended tongue and let three drops hit its surface. Immediately, he felt his emotions drop away and the world became completely oblivious to him. All that mattered to him now, was that he answer any question he heard with complete honesty.  
  
Dumbledore's voice broke the silence, "What is your name?"  
  
"Harry James Potter," his voice was monotone and devoid of feeling.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."  
  
"Who are you traveling with?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Indeed, not Williams, eh? Is she related to Arthur and Molly Weasley?"  
  
"Yes, she is their daughter."  
  
"Hmmm. What is your birthday?"  
  
"July thirty-first, nineteen eighty."  
  
"And who are your parents?"  
  
"James and Lily Potter."  
  
"Fascinating. This explains quite a lot." He chuckled to himself before continuing.  
  
"Finally Harry, how did you arrive here?"  
  
"Ginny gave me a stone for my birthday. It fell out of Godric Gryffindor's sword in the...." He continued to speak, but his voice was drowned out by Ginny's quick interruption.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, let me answer that one please? Harry's answer could cause problems for us. And you."  
  
"All right, Miss Weasley, please continue."  
  
"The stone was a wishing stone, one of Merlin's wishing stones. We used it to make a wish to spend a week here in the past."  
  
"And why would you want to do that?"  
  
Ginny's voice became much quieter. "Harry wanted to visit his parents."  
  
There was a long silence until Dumbledore reached into his robes and produced a vial with a light blue liquid in it. He administered three drops to Harry and replaced it into his robes.  
  
Harry shook his head and held it with his hands for a moment, as the strange feeling that the Veritaserum produced left his system.   
  
"Well Miss Weasley, I must commend you on your discretion in having only myself involved in this interrogation." His eyes were twinkling and Harry could detect a faint twitching under his beard.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore continued. "I can probably guess why you wanted to see your parents, but I must impress upon your mind the importance of keeping the timeline intact. If anyone discovers who you really are, the results could be disastrous.  
  
"I will explain to your parents that you are to be trusted and that they are not to question you further on who you are. They will undoubtedly be suspicious, but I'd like to think that I know then well enough to guess their intentions.  
  
"How long will you two be here?"  
  
"Five more days, Professor," Ginny answered. "We wished to spend a week here, but it took us a couple of days to travel here," she finished sheepishly.  
  
He waved his wand to remove the silencing charm and said, "Wait here, while I go and talk to your father and mother. I'll come back when they have accepted the situation."  
  
Dumbledore swept out of the room and closed the door behind him. Harry looked at Ginny with a new sense of respect after hearing what happened while he was asleep. "Gin, what happened after I was knocked out?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. I saw you fall off the sofa and then went nutters." She rolled her eyes as she said this. "James crashed in the front door and stunned me without a word. Next thing I knew, I was layng on the bed. Then Dumbledore came in." She removed her shoes and winced a little as they came off.  
  
"I'm sorry you were stunned, Ginny. We're lucky they didn't do anything worse to us, though." She was massaging her feet, but had not taken off her socks. "Her Gin, let me do that."  
  
Reluctantly, she put her feet in his lap and let him take her socks off. "She muffled a cry as they cleared her heel. "What's wrong? Is your foot okay?" Harry turned her foot gingerly to the side and saw a gaping hole in the heel of her foot.  
  
He gasped and said, "Why didn't you tell me about this? Look at it, it's bleeding and everything."  
  
"It'll be fine, Harry. I'm a big girl remember? I can take care of myself." She pulled her foot away from him and put her sock back on.  
  
"Obviously," he muttered under his breath. She sent an accusing look at him but didn't carry it any further.  
  
Dumbledore returned and motioned for them to follow him. "They have agreed to see things from my perspective." Harry and Ginny followed him out the door to face the Potters, Sirius and Remus. 


	6. Family

Chapter Six – Family  
  
A muffled sneeze woke Harry the next morning, and he caught himself just before falling off the sofa he had been sleeping on. The sofa wasn't comfortable, but that wasn't the reason he hadn't slept very well the night before. After telling Dumbledore who they were and when they came from, Harry and Ginny were re-introduced to the Potters and their best friends. James was especially curious about them but it wasn't difficult for Dumbledore to convince him that Harry and Ginny were to be allowed to stay with them. Lily especially seemed to have little problem with the arrangement after talking with Dumbledore, and had been much more companionable since then.  
  
Ginny was given the spare bedroom where they had been interrogated, and Harry was back downstairs on the sofa they sat on when they first arrived. It was lumpy and just small enough to prevent him from stretching out completely, so he was forced to bend his knees to fit under the blanket. Even so, the problems with his sleep centered on the fact that he was in his parent's house and just six hours ago, his mother had tucked him in.  
  
With a contented sigh, Harry stretched his lanky body and raked his hand through his hair, in an attempt to straighten it out as he continued to lay on the sofa. More sounds came from the kitchen, and it became apparent that someone was awake and in the process of making breakfast. The banging of pots and pans, the clinking of silverware, and the shuffling of chairs on a tiled floor simply added to the atmosphere of home to Harry. He couldn't imagine feeling any more at peace than he did right now.  
  
Soon the clanking died away and was replaced by the sizzling of bacon and rhythmic sounds of a wire whisk in a glass bowl. A faint humming radiated down the hall, filling him with warmth and contentment. He closed his unspectacled eyes and sank deeper into his pillow, allowing the peaceful feeling of home penetrate his soul.  
  
Just as he thought it couldn't get any better, the sound of small footsteps emanated from the stairway, and the lovely form of Ginny Weasley appeared at his side. She kneeled beside the sofa and their eyes locked together.  
  
"Good morning, Harry," she said quietly. Her hair was mussed and there were sleep lines on her face.  
  
"Yes Gin, it is a very good morning." He reached an arm out to capture her in a hug and she laid her head on his stomach. They sat there for a while, just content to be with each other and at peace. The smells of breakfast wafted in from the kitchen and awoke their digestive systems. Harry's stomach gave a lurching growl and Ginny's head jumped off his belly.  
  
"I take it someone is hungry then," she said with a teasing smirk. Then in a quieter tone, "Let's go see if your mum needs any help." She kissed him quickly on the lips and helped him up from the sofa.  
  
Harry fumbled around for his glasses, straightened his pajamas and followed Ginny into the kitchen.  
  
The hallway that led from the parlor where Harry slept was fairly narrow, but opened up quickly to a spacious dining area that extended to the back of the house. To the right was a well-apportioned kitchen, which looked more like a Muggle one than the only Wizarding kitchen he had seen at the Burrow. His mother was there, busily cooking breakfast, and he was pleased to see, using magic to do it. The bacon was being minded by a floating set of tongs, a hovering spatula was flipping pancakes, and unmanned spoons were busily stirring away in two bowls. It was wonderful.  
  
"Good morning you two," she sang. "Have a good sleep?"  
  
"It was a bit difficult being in a strange bed, but I'll manage," Ginny stifled a yawn as if to prove her point.  
  
"Well have a seat. Breakfast will be ready in a minute."   
  
"Are you sure there's nothing we can help with?" Harry attempted.  
  
"That's very thoughtful, but I'm afraid it's all but finished now anyway." Harry's mum turned back to mind the food, and Harry and Ginny walked over to the table to sit down.  
  
They sat close together and unconsciously moved their chairs so that they were touching. Their hands automatically clasped together and they both stole glances at each other while they were waiting for the food to finish being cooked.  
  
"How are your feet doing?" Harry asked discretely. He didn't want to start a row with her first thing in the morning.  
  
"Just fine. Lily fixed them up before I went to sleep. Apparently, she is very good with medical charms." Ginny's eyes were twinkling at Harry with amusement. "I guess it was destined that you would be good with first-aid, eh? Did it take you long to learn those charms from Hermione's book?"  
  
"Actually, it did seem to come pretty easy."  
  
James came into the kitchen with a baby in his arms that was squirming around in an attempt to see his mum. Little Harry stretched his head around James' shoulder to catch a glimpse of Lily. He squealed, "Mum-ma!" when his efforts were successful. He kicked his legs wildly in excitement and James was in danger of injury from the gesticulating toddler.  
  
"Easy Harry. Mum's getting breakfast for you right now." He shot a meaningful glance at Lily and added, "Aren't you dear?"  
  
She produced innocent smile and said, "Yes, James. Put him in his chair and I'll bring over the sweet potatoes, but you get to do the honors."  
  
"But Lils, I have to go to work and you know how messy he can get." Seeing his dad whine was not something that Harry was used to, and he had to stifle a snort.  
  
Lily walked over to the table with a cup and spoon, presumably with the aforementioned potatoes. "Mrs. Potter? Would you mind if I fed little Harry?" Ginny interrupted.  
  
"That's a fine idea, Ginny. I daresay, this one wouldn't mind." She jabbed a finger in James' shoulder as she said it.  
  
"Hey!" he protested, but immediately put Harry into his high chair at the foot of the table.  
  
Ginny slid away from Harry and grabbed the cup from Lily. Baby Harry banged his fists on the table and grinned toothily up at Ginny, as she shoved the first spoonful into his mouth. Big Harry watched in awe as Ginny expertly fed his smaller self, wiping the extra orange goo off his lips with the edge of the spoon after every mouthful. It was unnerving to think that his girlfriend had fed him mashed sweet potatoes when he was a baby.  
  
She finished the job by taking off his bib and wiping away what little food had made it onto his face. Little Harry was busy spitting raspberries, and after grabbing the spoon away from Ginny at the last second, was waving it madly in front of him. Every now and then the spoon would make its way into his mouth and he would chew on it for a moment before his arm yanked it out, seemingly of its own accord, and resumed its flailing.  
  
Ginny giggled at the toddler's antics and gave him a cheeky smile. "You're gonna be a little heartbreaker when you grown up, aren't you?" She shot the sixteen-year-old Harry a look and winked at him. He poked her lightly in the side and was rewarded with her jumping in her seat, but she didn't cry out.  
  
"Gin, how did you know how to feed him? I mean it's not like they teach that kind of thing in school, and your brothers are all older than you."  
  
"It's feminine intuition, Harry," she explained as if he were the same age as his smaller self. "Taking care of babies is natural for us. How do you think I understand you so well?"  
  
Harry guffawed and poked her in the side again. This time however, she squealed loudly and he attacked in full force. He was so intent on making her pay for her sassy comment, that he didn't notice the looks of amusement that James and Lily were giving them.  
  
Ginny's cries for mercy persuaded Harry to stop the torture, and Lily got up to fetch food for the grown-ups.  
  
Breakfast was wonderful and they all enjoyed their food immensely. Harry and James were quite the sight to see, as they both drank their juice left-handed and raked a hand through their hair at least three times each during the meal.  
  
Lily washed the last bite of her meal down with a swig of juice and tapped her napkin lightly to her lips. "What do you kids have planned for today?"  
  
Ginny answered for them, as Harry was still working on his third helping of eggs. "We haven't got anything planned out. We just wanted to spend time with you guys."  
  
"Well, James has to work today, but he's going to get the afternoon off." She turned to her husband and said, "Isn't that right, dear?"  
  
James looked up at her with a curious expression and said, "Lils, you know how busy we are in the office..." he whined again. It was really quite amusing.  
  
She cut him off with a cold stare and he acquiesced. "All right, all right. I'll ask Mad-eye and see what I can do. He'll pitch a fit, that's for sure." He looked dejectedly at his plate and tossed his napkin on the table.  
  
Lily smiled at him and turned back to Ginny. "I've got to take Harry in to get him some new clothes and a teething ring. He managed to chew a hole in the last one." Little Harry had dropped the spoon by now, but a trail of drool had made it down his arm to the elbow.  
  
"That sounds like loads of fun! I love shopping for clothes," Ginny seemed to be bursting at the seams with excitement.  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to stop by the new robe shop in town and see what we can find for ourselves." She winked conspiratorially at Ginny, who beamed back at her.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and looked at his father for some masculine support. James returned the glance and mouthed, "Girls." They both chuckled at the inside joke and received identical swats of reprimand from their redheaded companions.  
  
The only other person at the table disrupted their antics with a loud burp. Baby Harry had decided that he wasn't getting enough attention and gave his mum a soulful look.  
  
Lily obliged him and lifted him out of chair. "I'm meeting a friend in Hogsmeade for lunch. We should get going if we want to finish up before then."  
  
James rose from his chair as well and said, "You four have fun and try not to get into too much trouble." He and Lily kissed and with a meaningful glance, James Apparated to the Ministry.  
  
*  
  
Lily, Ginny and the Harrys spent the first half of the morning in town looking for baby clothes. After picking up several outfits that Ginny insisted were 'adorable', they went back to the house and flooed to Hogsmeade.  
  
The only all wizarding community in Britain was only slightly different from when he had last seen it. Harry did notice that there were quite a few less people about than he was used to, but dismissed it as a symptom of the holidays. He imagined that it looked much like this during the week when students weren't allowed in the village.  
  
It was also refreshing to be amongst the people of his world without getting an abnormal amount of attention. There were no furtive glances at his fringe in the hope of viewing his unprotected scar. In fact, the only one who knew anything about his 'famous' history was Ginny, and she was one of the few people who could look past the notoriety, and see him for who he really was.   
  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the Three Broomsticks, and soaked up the emotional security that she brought him. Ginny leaned her head into his shoulder in return, and they followed Lily to a round table near the front, which was occupied by a witch about her age.  
  
"Hi Amy!" Lily greeted her friend cheerfully as she sat down at the table.   
  
"Hey, Lily!" was the happy response.  
  
Lily put her diaper bag down under the table, motioned to Harry and Ginny and said, "This is James' cousin Harry, and his friend Ginny." Turning to the two teens, she added, "This is Amy Bones, one of my school friends. She is working as a part-time clerk for the Wizengamot."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," she stuck out a hand for them to take and they shook it warmly.  
  
"Likewise," Harry was taken back when he realized that this must be Amelia Bones, Susan Bones' aunt and one of the people who voted to dismiss all charges at his trial last year.   
  
Lily broke into his reminiscing by saying, "We get together every week to talk about old times and catch up on our lives. By the way, where's little Suzie?"  
  
"Oh. She's at her mum's." Turning to Harry and Ginny, she explained, "I usually take my niece with me when I visit Lily so Harry can have someone to visit as well." She smiled widely at them and folded her hands together on the table.  
  
They enjoyed a small lunch as the two friends conversed about this and that. Even the baby was able to enjoy a bottle and a small jar of peas. Harry kept stealing glances at Ginny, who was busy playing peek-a-boo with little Harry after they finished. He would let out a squeal of delight every time he caught her eye. She was really cute, and both Harrys seemed to be smitten with her charms.  
  
As they were about to leave, Amy caught her friend's hand and looked at her sternly in the eye. "Listen, Lily. I've been hearing things at work from some of the Death Eaters the Aurors have been bringing in. There are some rumors running around the office as well, and they don't add up to anything good. Take care of yourself, okay?"  
  
"I will, Amy. Thanks for lunch and we'll see you next week, all right?" They all got up and made their way to the exit.  
  
"All right. See you then." Amy left the restaurant and Apparated away.  
  
Lily turned to Ginny and asked, "Will you hold Harry for a while? My arms are getting tired."  
  
"Sure thing, Mrs. Potter." Ginny took him deftly into her arms and he immediately began to jump up and down in delight.  
  
"Call me Lily, dear."  
  
"Thank you, Lily," she replied. "Are you ready to go shopping?"  
  
"Are we two, good looking red-headed witches?" she asked cheekily in answer to the younger girl's question.  
  
Ginny turned to Harry and held out the miniature version of himself. "You better take him. I'll be entirely too busy trying on clothes to mind him properly."  
  
He took himself? into his arms, mouth hanging open slightly in shock. It was fine to be around his baby self, but it was just plain weird carrying him around.  
  
His mother and girlfriend linked arms together and trotted off to a robe store down the road. Harry dutifully followed and tried to keep little Harry entertained. Every time he looked down however, he couldn't get it out of his mind just how strange it was.  
  
Harry's fear of being so close to little Harry melted away when he reached up and grabbed the glasses right off his face and chucked them on the ground. "Hey! What'd you do that for?" He bent down and picked them up. There was a chip in the center of the left lens that caused a blurry spot to appear before everything he looked at.   
  
Ginny giggled into her hand at the sight of the two Harrys. From then on, he was more concerned about where the boy's hands were to dwell about the odd situation he was in.  
  
Ginny and Lily spent almost three hours looking at various robes and other articles of clothing in four different shops in Hogsmeade. Consequently, the two Harrys had plenty of time to get to know one another. The older Harry had to admit that he was a pretty cute baby, and even when he was inadvertently soaked from a leaky diaper, they both giggled madly.  
  
"Here you go, Harry," said Lily, handing him a small towel for him to dry himself with. "I'll get the little guy changed."  
  
"Thanks," he mumbled sheepishly at the retreating form of his mother. Ginny was still giggling into her hand and could hardly breathe. "What's so funny, Gin? You wouldn't like it if you peed all over yourself."  
  
That only served to send her into a full state of laughter. Hardly able to control herself, she doubled over and gasped for air.  
  
Finally out of frustration and with a hint of amusement, he pushed her over into a rack of trousers.  
  
Ginny gave a startled yelp and disappeared into the clothes. Only her feet could be seen from under the hanging trouser legs. She finally extracted herself from the rack and stretched up to look Harry in the eye, all traces of the laughter now wiped from her face. Harry flinched under her close scrutiny and backed up a half step.  
  
She pressed herself into his chest and pushed him in the shoulders with all her might. Since Harry was already slightly off balance at Ginny's advance, he toppled over ungracefully into a display of socks, sending them flying in all directions. His startled cry and the sight of the flying footwear attracted the attention of the store's owner.  
  
"What's going on here?" The female proprietor was short and stocky, bearing an uncanny resemblance to Professor Sprout. She bore down on Harry like a mother eagle, brandishing a stubby finger. "Look at the mess you've made of this store. What would your mother think of this?"  
  
As if on cue, Lily returned from the loo with a freshly cleaned baby in her arms. She surveyed the damage, took a quick look at the guilty expression on Harry's face and the clearly practiced innocent one on Ginny's, and smiled.  
  
Harry muttered out a red-faced apology and began putting socks back into the display case. The owner, obviously impatient with Harry, shoved him out of the way and floated them back magically.  
  
As the socks flew back to their original location, Harry shot daggers at Ginny, who still looked the picture of angelic virtue. His gaze withered at the lovely face he was presented with, so he sidled up to her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"You're cute, you know. Dangerous, but cute." She giggled again and rewarded him with a swift peck on the cheek.  
  
Lily interrupted their exchange and said, "Let's get home. I've got to get dinner on and Harry here needs a nap."  
  
*  
  
Arriving back at the Potter's house, Lily assigned the teens babysitting duty so she could make dinner unfettered. Ginny took little Harry up to his room with big Harry in tow, still trying to dry his robes from the earlier 'incident'.  
  
The day was apparently too much fun for the little guy and he was fast asleep in Ginny's arms. As she pealed him off her shoulder to put him down, Harry let out a muffled snicker. She punched him slightly once the baby was in his crib and pulled him out into the hallway.  
  
"What's so funny?" she hissed at him on the way back downstairs.  
  
Instead of answering, he fingered a wet spot on her shirt that had become a puddle of drool over the past half hour. Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
Not willing to let her get away without a little ribbing, Harry said, "It serves you right, you know."  
  
"And how is that?" she responded stoically.  
  
Smirking a little, he replied, "Well, now we both have been wetted on by a baby today."  
  
"At least, mine doesn't stink." Arriving downstairs, Ginny sat on the sofa that faced the kitchen hallway and deliberately put her feet on the empty space so Harry couldn't sit next to her.  
  
Ignoring her attempt to block him out, he made to sit directly on her legs, but was disappointed by her quick withdrawal. "Yeah, but you like my stink, Gin."  
  
Her foot caught under his arm and he yelped in surprise. "Is that so, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Pushing her foot away, he waggled his eyebrows at her and replied, "Most definitely. Besides, now you can say that I've been drooling over you since I was a baby." She placed her feet on his lap instead and he held them down with his arms.  
  
"Quit being mushy, you big sap." Ginny grabbed a magazine off the table and began to thumb through it absentmindedly.  
  
Harry propped his feet on the table and pulled his arms behind his head, much like Sirius had done the night before. He was about to reply but a knock at the door stopped him.  
  
Lily poked her head from around the corner of the kitchen and said, "Get that for me, Harry?"  
  
Grumbling a little bit about having to leave the Ginny occupied sofa, he got up and answered the door. He was rewarded however, when his Godfather and Remus entered.  
  
"Hello, Harry!" they chimed together.  
  
"Hey, guys. I didn't know you were coming for dinner." In his moment of surprise, however, he failed to move from the middle of the entryway.  
  
Gesturing at the door, Remus said, "Can we come in?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry about that." Harry moved out of the way and the two Marauders strode into the house.  
  
Sirius seemed to be searching for something and glanced from Ginny to Harry in his quest. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"I'm right here," Harry responded saucily. "But if you mean the little guy that did this to me," he gestured at his still damp shirt. "Then he's upstairs asleep."  
  
The hopeful expression on Sirius' face fell and he flopped down onto the other sofa next to Remus. Lily walked into the parlor, wiping her hands with a towel and eyed the newcomers appreciatively.  
  
"Thanks for coming over guys. James is still at work, but he promised to be here in time for dinner. Which should be in about five minutes, so he better be here quick." Harry noted a little fire in her voice as she finished speaking. She went back to the kitchen to finish preparations.  
  
Remus nudged Sirius in the ribs and said, "I'd hate to be in James' shoes when he doesn't get here on time."  
  
"You and me both, Moony. That Lily's a real firecracker once you light her fuse." He winked over at Ginny and Harry, who had resumed his place on the sofa.  
  
"Like that time James forgot Lily's birthday?" Remus offered.  
  
Sirius rubbed his chin in thought and said, "That was about two months after they started dating, right?"  
  
"Yep. And Lily had only told him about it five times. Then that morning, he walks up to her and says, 'Good morning, love.' like it's just another day." He chuckled a little at the memory. "She just about skinned him alive, she was so angry. What was that hex she used?"  
  
"Before or after she shredded the flowers he conjured to make up with her?"  
  
"Both!" Remus said, no longer trying to hold in the laughter.  
  
"Ahh. That would be the Testiculitus Curse," said Sirius through fits of hilarity.  
  
"Ouch," mouthed Harry at Ginny who was shaking behind the obviously unread magazine.  
  
"It took James a week before he could sit on a broom properly." Now all four of them were wailing with mirth and wiping tears from their eyes.  
  
After several moments, and a few imitations from Sirius of James gingerly trying to sit on a broom, the laughter finally died down.There was a small crack from the kitchen, and the sounds of an unhappy Lily Potter floated to their ears.  
  
"Decided to show up, then?" Lily's voice was just a titch above calm. It was obvious that she was struggling to reign in her temper.  
  
"Sorry, dear. There was nothing I could do. The Ministry..." his voice trailed off, presumably at the look that was piercing him at that moment.  
  
Then the dam broke. "James Harold Potter! I'm not married to the Ministry of Magic! I'm married to you and I need you here. Your son needs you here. And don't start in about all the other people out there that need protection. You know what Albus said. He's coming for us, not them." She finished her tirade in a calmer voice, but the tension remained.  
  
"I know, Lily. I just feel so obligated to protect as many people as I can." He said in a conciliatory voice.   
  
They could hear the soft sounds of muffled crying, then, "Just promise me that when he comes, you'll be here for us."  
  
"I promise Lily. I'll die to protect you and Harry."  
  
Ginny was staring right at Harry now, and it was all he could do to hold in the tears that were forming. He swallowed hard to clear some of the feelings away and took Ginny in to his arms.   
  
"It's all right, Harry," she whispered. "We'll get through this together." He knew that she wanted to say something more, but couldn't without giving away the fact that it was he that James and Lily were talking about.  
  
"Thanks, Gin. Have I told you that I'm really glad you're here?"  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! In case you haven't been able to tell, I love fluff! But I am building up to something non-fluffy here. More surprises around the corner! Next chapter: "The Wrinkle" 


	7. The Wrinkle

Chapter Seven – The Wrinkle  
  
The following day, Lily was to meet with someone from the Spell Writing division of the Ministry. Unbeknownst to Harry, his mum was so good with charms that she had the ability to create new spells. In a time of war, it was a valuable asset to have someone writing new spells on your side. So after breakfast, they planned to go together to Diagon Alley, and Ginny and Harry would mind the baby during Lily's meeting.  
  
After flooing to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Ginny left Lily to meet with the Ministry representatives, and went into Diagon Alley. It was early enough that most of the shops were still in the process of opening. So they decided to stroll around some of the more secluded areas where they had never been. Their explorations were interrupted when the baby needed to be fed, changed and refused to stay quiet until he was properly played with. Finally, they were able to explore two new shops, check out an old model of the Nimbus line that had been put into a museum in their time, and found an owl in the Owl Emporium that looked just like Hedwig.  
  
"Maybe it's her great grandmother or something," said Harry absently.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Harry," retorted Ginny. "What are the chances that this owl is in any way related to yours?"  
  
"I don't know. But snowy owls are very rare in the part of the world. Besides, this one's eyes are exactly the same as Hedwig. It's just too uncanny."  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you had a crush on your owl." She giggled at the abhorred look on his face.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked Ginny, wanting to change the subject. They had been taking turns pushing little Harry in a pram while they walked. She was pushing the carrier now and had to stop to look at her watch.  
  
"Eleven-thirty. We've only got a half hour until we have to go back." Ginny adjusted the baby's blankets a bit, as he had jerked them off for the seventh time in the last hour.  
  
"Well, let me buy you an ice cream before we do, Miss Weasley. After all, it's you that I have a crush on." Harry bowed regally and extended his hand to her. She took it with a small curtsey and they headed off to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
Little Harry giggled at their antics and was rewarded with some attention from the better looking of his two minders. They sat at an outside table in the slightly more crowded alleyway and ordered a bowl of orange sherbet a piece. "We don't want to spoil our appetites," Ginny had warned.  
  
Harry reflected on the past few days and decided that the time he had spent with his parents was wonderful. But even better, was the fact that he was able to share it with Ginny. It was in this time that he realized his feelings for her and they had become more than friends. They carried each other's burdens and kept each other's secrets. If Harry had any doubt about their relationship, he only needed to catch her gaze once. It held within it all the love she had to give and it was directed at him. It was this thought that made him realize that it was possible to defeat Voldemort once and for all. With Ginny's love, Harry could do anything.  
  
Polishing off the last of the sherbet, of which Ginny had given a copious amount to the baby, they got up and began walking back to the Leaky Cauldron. The alleyway curved around to the right here, as they passed the Eeylops Owl Emporium. In the distance, they heard the sounds of glass breaking and loud, gruff voices. A bolt of red light shot up the alley and impacted on the sign outside Quality Quidditch Supplies across the street.  
  
Thinking quickly, Harry whipped out his wand and shoved Ginny and the baby into the nearest store. Ginny was about to complain, taking out her wand as well, but Harry moved off quickly to see what was happening, leaving her with the baby.  
  
Five hooded figures were busy tying up three witches and a wizard outside the cauldron shop on Harry's right. There was another three men, cloaked in black with their faces hooded, walking towards him. They didn't seem to notice Harry, as a shopkeeper and his son were flinging hexes their way. "We're not afraid of you, servants of the Dark Lord!" he bellowed between curses.  
  
The three Death Eaters closed in on the pair quickly, and were about to strike when Harry decided that he needed to act. He dove behind a barrel outside the shop and rolled to a crouch. From his position, he could see the three were almost on top of the shop. One had been hit by a stinging hex and was dragging his left leg behind him. Harry aimed his wand for the leader and shouted, "STUPEFY!"  
  
The man fell and his counterpart turned to take aim at Harry, who ducked back behind the barrel. Spells crashed into his hiding place and splinters were sent flying into Harry's eyes, as he tried to keep track of the advancing enemy. The shopkeeper seemed to recover from his near capture and shot another string of hexes at the two remaining Death Eaters.  
  
The one closest to Harry was hit with a jelly-legs jinx and Harry took this opportunity to shout, "Petrificus Totalis!" but the spell went wide and ricocheted off the shop's glass windows. He fired a tripping jinx, but that too missed. Finally, as the pair was about to overrun his hiding place, he hit one with a well aimed conjunctivitis curse, and when the other tripped over his companion, he was felled with another stunner from Harry's wand.  
  
A bit winded, Harry quickly checked his surroundings and noticed that the five other Death Eaters were done binding their prisoners, and were running up the alley, three on his left, two on the right. Realizing that he was lucky to have fought off the first three, he didn't want to press his luck. "Get back inside and floo out of here!" he yelled at the shopkeeper and his son. He nodded and disappeared back into his shop.  
  
Harry bolted back to where he had left Ginny, dodging poorly aimed spells along the way. There were about two hundred yards between him and his pursuers. Reaching the shop, he grabbed Ginny and slammed the door behind him, locking it with a quick, "Colloportus."  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?" She looked worried and a little bit miffed at missing out on the action.  
  
"I'm fine, but there are five, awfully mad Death Eaters out there, and they want blood." He moved towards the back of the shop in the hopes that there would be something to use as a shield against unfriendly spells. They were in a newer shop that sold various Wizarding knickknacks. Pulling Ginny with him, who was now carrying the baby in her arms, they went to the back of the shop. Apparently, the shop's owners had already flooed away, as there was no one in the shop.  
  
"Harry! Let's floo back to Godric's Hollow," she said pointing to the fireplace. He went to grab the floo jar, but noticed that it was empty. Whoever left, must have thrown the lot in, to prevent the Death Eaters from following them.  
  
"Can't, Gin. No powder," he said, throwing the jar clattering to the ground. They resumed their march to the back of the shop as someone began banging on the door. Ducking behind the counter, Harry pulled Ginny in close to him to shield her as much as possible. Little Harry was watching him with wide eyes from Ginny's arms, but hadn't yet muttered a word in protest. A loud crash was heard as one of the attackers used the reductor curse on the magically locked door.  
  
"You two check the fireplace. You two go to the back of the store. I'll stay here and make sure they don't double back," a gruff voice was heard barking orders in the shadows of the dimly lit shop.  
  
"Ginny," Harry whispered. "I've got an idea." She nodded in understanding as he told her his plan. She grabbed some towels from under the counter and set the baby down on them in the corner behind her. "On three. One...two...three."  
  
Ginny leapt up and shot off three quick stunning spells over the counter. They heard one scream and the quick shuffling of feet, as four adults hit the ground, ducking the spells. Harry used the distraction to run over to the other counter, where there was a gap between them. He used this low vantage point to shoot his own stunners at the prone forms of the Death Eaters. He hit at least two of them, but couldn't be sure about the rest.  
  
A spell slammed into the counter in front of him and he automatically rolled back to the one Ginny was still shooting spells from. He lifted his head to aim for another target, but had to recoil as a flash of blue light went over his head and hit the shelves behind him. Bits of glass and wood flew everywhere, as spell upon spell flew in their direction. In the chaos, Ginny had moved away from little Harry, who was now wailing from being pummeled with flying debris.  
  
Another Death Eater fell from Ginny's vicious Bat-Bogey Hex, and was writhing around on the floor. But her luck ran out and she was hit with a purple bolt of light that Harry didn't recognize. "Ginny!" he yelled and sent off two impediment jinxes blindly at the attacker. She was unconscious and very pale, much like Hermione when she was attacked in the Department of Mysteries.  
  
The two remaining Death Eaters were finally able to blast the counter apart, leaving Harry exposed to flying spells. He backpedaled to the other counter and watched dumbly as they approached the baby. One of the attackers raised his wand to jinx the toddler, but Harry was quicker and deflected the curse away with his own. They traded a few more spells before it became clear that Harry was the superior dueler. Finally, the second Death Eater was able to get a spell through and disarm Harry. His wand flew out of his hand and he was knocked to the ground. With a wicked gleam in his eye, one of the men shouted a Reductor curse at the wall behind them and it landed just above the screaming baby, sending a shelf full of heavy glass shards raining down towards him.  
  
Harry yelled, "Accio Harry!" with an outstretched arm, hoping against hope that it would work. To his great surprise, the baby shot from the corner and landed in his arms, the deadly glass landing harmlessly in the corner. So astonished that his wandless magic had actually worked, the two Death Eaters didn't hear the approaching footsteps of three Aurors.  
  
With three simultaneous shouts of "Stupefy!" the Death Eaters were finally vanquished. Harry slowly stood up and looked at his rescuers, his little self wailing away all the while. One of the men approached him and Harry realized with a start, it was his dad. James scooped his son out of Harry's arms and the baby immediately calmed down, sensing that he was safe in his father's care.  
  
Harry went over to Ginny and cradled her in his arms. His dad came over and muttered something incoherent under his breath. Ginny's eyelids opened and she looked around slowly, finally resting her gaze on Harry's face. "H-Harry? Did we make it?" she asked groggily.  
  
"We're just fine, Gin," he said, smoothing her hair back from her face and placing a small kiss on her forehead.  
  
Harry looked up at his father who was still standing like a hawk over them, baby nestled securely in his arms. "Where's Mu-, I mean Lily?" he asked, coloring slightly at the near slip.  
  
James looked at him strangely, and then said, "She's all right. We untied her just outside the Leaky Cauldron. Apparently, they were trying to kidnap her and the people she was meeting." Just then, they heard Lily's frantic voice from the front of the shop.  
  
"James! Is Harry all right? I'm coming in there." James made to stop her, but before he could make it two steps, she was at his side, taking her baby from him. She searched the child everywhere for cuts and bruises, and when she was satisfied, hugged him tightly to her chest. "Oh, my little boy. You're all right."  
  
Eventually, Harry grabbed his wand and they moved out of the shop while the Aurors secured and moved their prisoners. Harry had to carry Ginny out, much to his delight and her annoyance. But he could tell she was still not feeling well, because she only protested a few times.  
  
Resting on the walk outside, they were treated by a mediwizard who healed some of Harry's cuts and gave Ginny a potion for her curse. She was able to walk, but still a bit weak.  
  
Professor Dumbledore arrived then, moving gracefully through the wreckage and milling witnesses, who were giving depositions on the attack. He strode up to their group and immediately spoke to James and Lily. "I came as soon as I could, James. You are all well, I trust?"  
  
James nodded and said, "If it wasn't for these two distracting the Death Eaters, Lily would have been taken for sure. As it is, all of them have been captured and no one is permanently hurt."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as they rested on Harry and Ginny. "Indeed. It is most fortunate that they were here, is it not?" Harry squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze and hugged Ginny closer to him. "Imagine what would have happened had they not been here at all."  
  
Ginny gasped and said, "If we hadn't been here, Lily would have taken the baby to the meeting and they would have both been captured!"  
  
"Indeed, Miss Williams. It seems that your involvement in this incident was quite fortuitous. Had you not taken young Harry here, he and his mother could very well be dead."  
  
The gravity of what had happened was settling in upon Harry as he chewed on the implications of their encounter. He had saved himself and his mother from death. Did that mean he was supposed to travel back in time? That he was supposed to save his younger self from death? Visions of his third year came flooding back as he remembered casting his first Patronus, saving Hermione, Sirius and himself from certain doom at the hands of a hundred Dementors. These dizzying thoughts continued to spin in his mind all the way back to the Potter's house.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Ginny sat in the back garden of the house, looking out into the field that was behind the Potter's property. The swing they were in was wide enough for three people, and was located in one of the shadiest parts of their land. Ginny was resting her head on his shoulder, and was tracing lazy circles in his hair with her finger. It was a lot to think about, and Harry was content to just let his mind wander over the events of the past few hours.  
  
The sun had begun to dip towards the horizon, and a light breeze took the edge off the heat as it blew through the trees. Ginny tried to get Harry to talk when they got back, but he only barely acknowledged her. Much to Harry's relief, she didn't seem to be put out by his behavior and was perfectly content to just be with him in silence. Harry was grateful for her company.  
  
Finally, one of his thoughts broke through the silence, "Do you ever wonder why we came here?" Ginny shifted her body so that she was lying on her back, with her head in his lap. She looked up at his face, but did not say anything. "I mean, I know why we wanted to come here, but what was the reason?"  
  
After a moment's consideration, she pulled his face down gently to meet her eyes. "Harry, I don't know why, but I do know that it was for a reason. Whatever that reason is, we can handle it together." He brought his hands to her face and moved a piece of hair away from her eyes.  
  
"I just get frustrated not knowing why things happen. I wish I could understand why I was supposed to come back in time and save my own life. Doesn't that seem strange to you?"  
  
"No, Harry, it's not strange." He began to twirl his hands in her hair as it was tossed to and fro by the breeze. "All things happen for a reason. One day, we'll know what that reason is, but for now, let's just enjoy being here with your family and with each other."  
  
Harry chuckled a little bit and said, "When did you start channeling Dumbledore?"  
  
"It's something he said to me in my first year; when I was scared to face my family after the Chamber. I just couldn't bring myself to do it because of all the people I could have killed. I asked him why evil things happen to good people, and that's what he told me, 'One day you'll understand, but for now, just enjoy being with your family'."  
  
Harry was struck yet again at what a wonderful girl he had in his life. They had only been together a few days, but now he couldn't imagine his life without her. Her insight into his soul was amazing, her compassion was boundless and her strength was beyond comprehension. Ginny Weasley was a very special girl, and Harry vowed right then to make sure that she would always be a part of him.  
  
"Promise me, Gin," he said with tears blurring his vision. "Promise me that you'll never leave me."  
  
Rising up a little to look him straight in the eye, she said, "I'll never leave you Harry."  
  
"And I will never leave you. I could never..." Unable to resist her lovely face, he leaned in and captured her in a fierce kiss; a kiss that sealed the promise and brought their souls together. 


	8. Journey Home

Chapter Eight – Journey Home  
  
The morning of their last day in the past dawned bright and clear. A beam of sunlight streamed through a gap in the living room curtains and shone on Harry's face, waking him up an hour earlier than usual.  
  
He threw off his covers and slipped on his trainers before heading out to the back garden. The sunrise was beautiful, rising behind a small patch of fluffy clouds in the east. Birds were flitting around the bushes that marked the edge of his parent's property, chasing small insects and each other. The morning air was cool and crisp, and Harry took in a few lungfuls with contented sighs.  
  
Sitting on a cement bench, he relished in the peace that surrounded this home. He wondered if he would ever feel this way again and part of him longed to stay with his family forever. But the reality was he would have to return and face his destiny.  
  
Taking in one last breath of fresh air, he turned back to the house and walked into the kitchen. To his surprise, Ginny was up making pancakes at the cooker. "Morning, Harry," she chirruped.  
  
"Up early, aren't we?"  
  
"I'm a bit worried about going back and couldn't sleep. You?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, same here...mostly sad to leave, though. I just got used to being here and now we have to go back." He sat on one of the raised chairs next to the island to watch her flipping the cakes.  
  
She propped the spatula on the side of the pan and took his hand. "Harry, we've been given a wonderful gift to come back and be with your parents. Even better, we found each other," she finished demurely before turning back to mind their breakfast.  
  
A goofy grin appeared on his face as he remembered all the wonderful moments they were able to share with each other. "Yeah..." he stated stupidly.  
  
Noticing his inebriated state, she planted a kiss on his lips before directing him to set the table. They heard a rustle from the hallway and Harry's mum appeared in the kitchen rubbing her eyes sleepily. "You kids get up early, don't you?"  
  
"Well it's our last morning here and we wanted to make the most of it," answered Ginny.  
  
"Are you sure you can't stay? It's been such a lovely time and I never got to properly thank you for saving my life." Harry blushed at the compliment and tried to avoid looking in her eyes. Instead, she grabbed him in a huge hug and whispered in his ear, "You're a good young man, Harry. Your mother must be proud of what a fine young man you've become."  
  
Unable to hold in the tears, Harry broke out of the embrace and ducked his head from view. "I need to use the loo," he said gruffly before bolting out.  
  
Once he had regained his composure, he headed back to the kitchen and was greeted by both his father and mother. They were seated at the table and motioned for him to sit with them, when they noticed him hesitate. Ginny brought over a plate each of steaming pancakes and hot bangers. Deciding to risk another breakdown, he sat between his dad and Ginny.  
  
Ginny rubbed her shoulder against him purposefully while reaching for the butter, telling him that she was there if he needed her. He patted her knee in response so that she would know he understood. Breakfast proceeded fairly quietly until baby Harry woke up and Lily headed up to fetch him.  
  
"Remus and Sirius will be coming over later to see you off, Harry," his father commented.  
  
Harry smiled a bit and said, "That will be great. I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time with them."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Harry. I'm sure they enjoyed the time they had."  
  
Soon enough, the Marauders arrived, minus Peter, and they were soon deep into stories about their exploits in school. "And then Wormtail dropped the invisibility potion on his shoes..." James was laughing so hard it was difficult for him to continue.  
  
Sirius finished for him, "He walked around in is socks for a week until the potion wore off." Harry and Ginny were doubled over in laughter, clutching their sides and gasping for air. He never knew how much fun you could have and still get good grades. In the back of his mind, Harry decided to remind Hermione of that fact when they returned.  
  
Glancing at Ginny's watch, Harry realized that they only had an hour left before they would be taken back to their own time. Since they couldn't just disappear mysteriously in front of everyone, he had arranged for them to leave thirty minutes beforehand so they could walk a ways before they really left.  
  
Remus had brought a wizarding camera and offered to take a picture of them together. They gathered together in front of the Potter's fireplace and James levitated the camera in front of them. He had obviously done this before as he had no problem getting it positioned the right height and distance away from them.  
  
"All set?" he called. Harry was next to Ginny in the front, James and Lily were standing behind him holding little Harry, and Remus and Sirius were standing behind Ginny. "Everyone say, 'Snorcack'!"  
  
James flicked his wrist and the flash went off. Blinking away the spots in his eyes, Harry turned to Ginny and gave her a smile. He could tell she knew what was coming and they were sad together about leaving.  
  
After a few minutes, Remus presented the picture to Harry as a gift to take with them on the trip back. They all gathered around him to look at their photographic selves moving and waving from the picture. To his surprise, the picture versions James and Lily were stealing glances at his image, huge smiles plastered on their faces. It was odd because it was the same look he remembered seeing on the faces of his parents in his other pictures. He wondered if their images, and perhaps their real selves, somehow knew he was their son.  
  
Harry's picture self was holding Ginny close and they would kiss every now and then. "I can't wait to show this to Ron," Ginny whispered conspiratorially in Harry's ear.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to die a horrible death at the hands of your brother."  
  
"Don't worry about him. I've got my ways of dealing with any attitude he may develop." A wicked smile gleamed on her pretty face, reminding Harry that he would be very foolish to ever get on her bad side.  
  
All too soon, the time for their departure was at hand and Harry motioned to Ginny that they needed to leave. Grabbing their backpacks, they reluctantly started heading for the front of the house. Lily and James followed them and gave them each a hug before opening the door.  
  
"Be careful, Harry, Ginny. And try to visit us again soon," Harry's mother told them.  
  
Glancing at his infant self, he said, "Sooner than you think."  
  
With a final wave goodbye, Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked slowly down the garden path and into the street. After retracing their steps into town, they found themselves outside the café they first met Sirius.   
  
"I'm going to miss them," Ginny stated simply.  
  
"Me too," Harry responded. "But now I know who my parents were and I don't have to rely on other people's memories. They were good people with good hearts, and nothing can take away that knowledge."  
  
"Oh, Harry," sighed Ginny as she grabbed him into a hug. "I'm so glad you got to come here and be with them." She wiped a tear from his eye and kissed him fully on the mouth.  
  
Reluctantly, Harry broke the kiss and grabbed Ginny's wrist to look at her watch. "Only have a few minutes. You want to sit down?" He gestured at the chairs in front of them.  
  
"Sure," she answered.  
  
They sat next to each other and Ginny grabbed Harry's hand as if he would try to leave and run away. "Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Ginny?"  
  
"Thanks again for asking me to come with you. I...I can't tell you how much it means to me to be a part of this."  
  
Harry reached his hand to her face and said, "Gin, I wouldn't have done it without you."  
  
They sat there gazing into each other's eyes, blissfully ignorant of the passersby walking quickly past them. Before Harry could say another word, they were thrust bodily from the chairs they were in and were gone from the past. 


	9. Consequences

Chapter Nine – Consequences  
  
Harry and Ginny appeared back in Ginny's bedroom, about a foot above the bed, and were dropped as if from a giant hand onto it. Ginny landed on Harry and he felt her elbow hit him just under the ribs, forcing the air out of his lungs with a whooshing sound.   
  
Moaning slightly at their ungraceful landing, Harry glanced up at Ginny to make sure she was unhurt. They locked eyes and were about to kiss again when they heard a chair scraping across Ginny's floor.  
  
Ginny jumped off of Harry as quick as a shot, landing in a sitting position on the bed next to him. Harry rotated his torso up slowly, trying to catch his breath when he noticed that they were not alone.  
  
Things were not exactly as they left them. There were three adults sitting in conjured chairs by the door of Ginny's room. Professor Dumbledore had his legs crossed with his hands folded on his knee, eyes twinkling merrily at the two youths. Mr. Weasley sat to his right and was fidgeting in his chair, glancing between Ginny and his wife, who sat opposite.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was a picture of scarcely controlled rage. Her lips were pressed into a thin line, trembling with unspoken rebuke. Harry couldn't keep eye contact with her for more than a second before their anger made him shy away. Ginny's hand clenched hard upon his when she noticed the three occupants in her room.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed lamely.  
  
"Yes indeed, young lady!" her mother fairly yelled before Professor Dumbledore extended his hand in warning.  
  
"Please, Molly, let's give them a chance to explain themselves before we pass judgment." Despite his calm words, Harry suspected that judgment had already been passed in the eyes of Mrs. Weasley, and he wasn't keen to be in the line of fire when her temper blew. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley?" he said with raised eyebrows.  
  
Clearing his throat, Harry decided to forge ahead and make it through the gauntlet sooner than later. "Did you get our note?"  
  
"You mean this?" said Mrs. Weasley brandishing the clearly opened and worn parchment that Ginny had written to her before they left. "One of the only responsible things you did that day."  
  
"How long were we gone?" asked Ginny tentatively.  
  
"Precisely one week," answered Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, we didn't intend to make you worry Mrs. Weasley. It just seemed like the best thing to do, so we didn't tell you straight away."  
  
"It's a fine thing to use the last wishing stone in existence to gallivant around in the past. What would happen if you had changed something important? You could have changed the timeline, or been killed in the past! How could you do something so reckless?" Her anger was giving way to sadness and a tear escaped her eyes.  
  
Professor Dumbledore let her finish before interjecting. "I think that there is more to this story than a simple trip through time, am I correct?"  
  
The two teens nodded and this time, Ginny was the one to speak, "Well...yes, Professor. Harry wanted to visit his parents to try to get to know them."  
  
"Then why didn't you wish for Voldemort to never have killed them or to have never been born?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"If I am not mistaken, Molly, the wishing stone can only be used to perform something magically. Since it is impossible to do the things you suggested with magic, these two decided to use it to do something good, rather than let it be used for evil." His eyes were crinkled at the edges with undisclosed laughter.  
  
It was at this point that something clicked in Harry's mind. "You knew! You knew we would be doing this and you knew about me and Ginny!"  
  
Unable to hold it in any longer, Professor Dumbledore let out a full fledged chuckle. "Indeed, Harry. You would be surprised at the number of times I've been visited by time travelers and had to hold their secrets to preserve the timeline."  
  
Until this point, Arthur had not said anything, but at this he broke his silence. "What did you mean, Harry, about you and Ginny?"  
  
Ginny glanced quickly at Harry and squeezed his hand for comfort. "Mum, Dad, Harry and I are sort of...dating now."  
  
All the tension in the air vanished at this pronouncement and Molly jumped at her daughter. "I knew it! I just knew you two would come around. I'm so happy for you, my little sugar plum."  
  
Bristling a little at the pet name, Ginny swatted at her mum's back and said, "Don't call me that in front of Harry, Mum."  
  
Mrs. Weasley ignored her only daughter and captured Harry into a motherly hug. "I always knew you would be part of this family one way or another," she beamed at him.  
  
"So you aren't mad at us, then?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, dear. I still wished you could have talked with us first, though. I was quite frightened until Professor Dumbledore arrived to tell us that things would be all right." The aged headmaster tilted his head in acknowledgment and gestured for Harry to follow him.  
  
"I have one more thing I'd like to show you, Harry."  
  
"And I need to hear everything that happened while you were gone." Then glancing at Harry, "I mean everything," she twittered.  
  
Wondering at how strange it was to see Mrs. Weasley gushing like that, he reluctantly let go of Ginny's hand and gave her a soulful look before following Dumbledore out of her room.  
  
They climbed downstairs to the kitchen where Ron and Hermione were waiting. "Harry!" they chimed together. He noticed that they had been holding hands, but weren't blushing like they normally would. Dumbledore raised his hands to halt their cries.  
  
"I need to speak with Harry for a moment, then you may become reacquainted with your friend." Ron and Hermione got up from the table and went into the living room, where a chess board was waiting for them.  
  
After sitting down at the table, Harry waited patiently until he produced an envelope from the inside of his robes. It was careworn and yellowed with age, but it didn't look like it had been opened. Dumbledore handed the letter over to Harry slowly.  
  
Harry turned the envelope over in his hands slowly. The dark red ink on its front was slightly faded, but he recognized the handwriting instantly. With slightly trembling hands, he torn open the flap and pulled out two neatly folded pieces of yellow parchment.  
  
My dearest Harry,  
  
If you are reading this letter, then you have made it back to your time and either myself or Albus Dumbledore has delivered this letter to you. I'm writing this letter to you the night after you and Ginny Weasley left us. Yes, I know her real name is Weasley, as I have spoken with Albus about this whole thing. I also overheard your conversation with her the morning you left.  
  
When you first arrived, I was naturally suspicious, and though my trust for you had grown, the suspicions remained. Instead of being skeptical about your intentions towards my family, I began to question who you claimed to be. James never suspected anything, but my Mum always told me that men are thick.  
  
I know you are my son, Harry. I know that you came back in time to visit me and James because you never got the chance to have a family. For that, I am sorry. Dumbledore won't tell me what happens to us in the future, or even how long we will have to be with each other. Because of that, James and I have decided to go into hiding. We feel that we might be able to escape whatever evil took us from you when you were little. Dumbledore suggested the Fidelus charm with himself as the secret keeper. It's an obscure charm he found in the Hogwarts library. If you don't know what it is, you can find it in a book in the restricted section called, Family and Friends: a Guide to Avoiding Your Foes.   
  
If for some reason, we are still unsuccessful in keeping ourselves alive, I am also going to perform another charm on you. This charm will protect you from evil if I am killed. Hopefully, we won't have to worry about that, but I don't want to take any chances. Who knows, maybe this is why you don't have a family any more.  
  
Harry, whatever happens, I want you to know how much I love and adore you. You are my sweet angel boy. I've loved you since the day I found out I was to be a mother and I can't imagine life without you now. Your father and I have tried very hard to fight the evil in our day so you would have a chance at happiness as a child. I only hope that something we do makes a difference for you.  
  
Find love wherever it is. You seemed to be in love with Ginny and she in love with you. Cherish that love and you will find a power that can sustain you through the worst times in your life. Your father and I have that kind of love and it has never failed us. Remember us always.  
  
With all my love,  
  
Your mother Lily  
  
Tears were now streaming down Harry's face as he read the last lines of the letter from his mum. The love he felt from her even now, after reading the letter was more powerful than when he had been with her. But the difference was felt only because he was finally able to put a voice to the words, and a face to the voice. Had he not spent these last few days with his parents, he would not be as capable of feeling the love his mother obviously had for him. It was something that he would cherish for the rest of his life.  
  
Trembling with emotion, he looked up at Dumbledore through his tear stained eyes. "I...need some time alone." He got up and walked out the back door into the garden. Harry didn't hear his headmaster reply, even if he had.  
  
Soon, Harry's feet carried him up the hill to the tree at its summit. Without thinking about where he was or what he was doing, he sat down at its base and stared unseeingly into the clear noon sky. A host of emotions played through his head as he considered all that was happening to him. Motherly love, from both his own mum and Ginny's, anger at what Voldemort had robbed from him and his parents, regret because of his lost childhood, and hope for a better future. The greatest gift he had been given was the gift of hope. He had hope in a future with Ginny, maybe even a family with kids of his own. Harry had friends that loved and sacrificed for him. Ron and Hermione were traveling down their own road to happiness and the possibility of their own children. But overshadowing all of the hope and love, Voldemort remained.  
  
With a heavy sigh, he read and re-read the letter dozens of times as the day progressed. Each time, he swelled with love and sorrow as his mother's words penetrated his mind. He reflected that it may have been his very presence, and the fact that his mother knew why her son had traveled through time to visit them, that they decided to use the Fidelus Charm. The irony was not lost on Harry and he tried to comprehend how he had influenced the events that led to his parent's death. Would things be better if had chosen to not use the stone to travel back in time? Would Voldemort have been killed if his mother had not researched a spell to protect him? The answers to these questions eluded him and he remained apprehensive about his role in the past and the future.  
  
How long he was under the tree reading and thinking, he couldn't tell, but eventually a small redheaded figure appeared in front of him.  
  
"Care for some company?"  
  
He smiled up at Ginny's lovely face and answered with a nod.  
  
She sat down on his left, tucking her skirt under her as she did so. Harry automatically reached an arm around her and pulled her into his chest. Ginny gladly snuggled into his embrace and held him as he played with her hair.  
  
Grateful for the companionship, Harry sighed contentedly and the wind pushed the tree's branches back and forth above them. Then unexpectedly, he asked, "Did you get things sorted out with your mum?"  
  
Ginny picked up a leaf off the ground and twirled it between her fingers. "Yeah. She wasn't really upset or I would have been grounded. Mum's a softy when it comes to love." She pushed his legs so they were straight out in front of him and laid her head in his lap.  
  
He resumed idly playing with loose strands of her long hair and said, "Dumbledore gave me a letter from my mum." He waived it in front of her face a little. "She wrote it after we left."  
  
Ginny's eyes focused on his and asked, "Can I read it?"  
  
Smiling, he pushed the letter into her hands and she began reading instantly. After a moment, tears began to form in her eyes and she had to sit up to read properly. When she finished, she turned back to Harry and said, "Oh, Harry."  
  
Nothing else was said as they captured each other in another embrace. Her hot tears melted into his shirt front and she grabbed desperately on his collar. Harry returned the emotions, clinging to her as if she would be ripped away from him any moment. They stayed like that for a long while, simply being with each other, sharing the sadness and love.  
  
Soon the sun dipped lower in the sky and illuminated the Burrow from behind. A pair of ghostly figures emerged from the shadows in the garden and made their way towards the tree where Harry and Ginny were still locked in a warm embrace. As the two people drew closer, Harry could make out the bushy hair of the one on the left.  
  
Hermione and Ron stopped short of the tree and gave the two an appreciative glance, then sat down in front of them. "So how long have you two been...uh...close?" asked Ron without preamble. Hermione punched his arm and sent him a scowl.  
  
"Five days," Harry responded. "And I wouldn't have it any other way," daring Ron to disagree. Ron was normally overly protective about his sister, but Harry wasn't going to have any of it. Ginny was everything to him now, and no one was going to take that away.  
  
Hermione simply beamed at Ginny and sent her a look that said, 'I told you so.'  
  
Smiling, Ron surprised him and said, "I'm glad it's you Harry." Then looking at Ginny said, "No one else is good enough for her."   
  
Apparently, Hermione was equally shocked at his unknown sensitivity and threw her arms around him. "Ron, I didn't know you approved!"  
  
"Well, I wasn't going to come right out and tell them to start snogging!" he responded with feigned indignance.  
  
They all shared a chuckle and the mood lightened considerably. Yes, Harry thought, his friends were the most important thing in the world to him and he was sure that Voldemort wouldn't stand a chance against the love they shared.  
  
THE END 


End file.
